Somewhere to Belong
by WaitingForDawn
Summary: Years had pasted since Kurama thought about Jun. He planned on returning after he recovered, but things got complicated. He wasn't even sure she was alive, until he felt her aura in the park. However, he only found a girl without a memory. KuramaXoc
1. Chapter 1

A loud crash of thunder awakened you. Tiny raindrop fell on your face. Forcing your eyes to open, you found yourself in a big open field leaning against a tree.

'Where I am?' You thought. 'Why does it hurt to move?'

You searched your mind for answers. Nothing. Your mind was completely blank. You tried to focus harder, fearing something was terribly wrong. Nothing. Panicking, you tried to remember your name, home, family, anything that would give you a hint about who you are or why you were here. Nothing.

'I've lost my memory.' You realized. 'But how?'

In the distance, you saw a figure. You didn't know who or what it was, but anything was better than nothing.

"He…" You tried to speak, but it hurt your throat.

You hands reached for your neck. Your fingers brushed against the now delicate surface. It must be terribly bruised. You looked up. The figure was coming closer. Hope leapt from your chest. Maybe this creature would help you? Focusing your eyes, you noticed the figure was a man. He was running toward you now with surprising speed. Automatically, your arms covered your head, fearing he was going to attack you.

"Are you alright, miss?" A gentle voice asked.

You opened your eyes and cautiously put your arms down. The voice came from a man. He had long red hair and enchanted green eyes. You tried to speak, but nothing came out. It was like your throat was closed up.

"You're in terrible shape." He said looking you over. "I'm Shuichi. "

You nodded, beginning to feel light headed. Then everything went black.

Shuichi looked at the girl in his arms. She had fainted due to exhaustion or the wounds on her body. He shook his head and picked her up bridal style.

'I'll just take her home and patch up her wounds.' He reflected on the situation. 'She can go home in the morning. After all, I can't just leave her here.'

With that Shuichi began to walk home carrying the girl. It was now that Shuichi took the time to study her features. Her hair was a light shade of auburn, like the fall leaves. Her frame was small. She easily fit in his arms. Her clothes were odd to say the least: A simple black kimono. No adornments or accessories. Solid black like she had just attended a funeral. Over that she was wearing a heavy brown coat. When he noticed her neck, he frowned. It was purple and dark yellow. The bruises resembled hands. Someone tried to choke her to death and almost succeed.

'I don't understand.' Shuichi thought. 'I could feel her aura so clearly. It was definitely she. But she wasn't there, only this girl. Was she there?' He looked at the girl. 'I hope she wasn't responsible for this…'

Shuichi mulled over his thoughts. It had been years since he thought about Jun. He planned on returning to her after he recovered, but things got complicated. His human mother got sick, and then he had the dark tournament. He wasn't even sure she was still alive, until he felt her aura earlier today.

'Jun.' He thought. 'Where are you?'

You were in a black void. You couldn't see anything. Darkness surrounded you.

"I'm leaving." You heard a voice that you recognized as your own.

"Oh?" A different voice asked. It was simple, calm, but dark. It echoed around you and sent a chill down your spine.

"We had a deal." Your voice continued. "I gave you my services ever since you found me. We're done. I'm going to find him."

Your heart lurched. You didn't know whom you were talking about, but apparently your heart did. Words you couldn't make out were said from your voice. Then you felt something clutch your neck. It was difficult to breath. You started to struggle, trying to escape their grasp. Just when you thought you couldn't take it anymore, you felt something shaking you. Your eyes shoot open and you started coughing violently.

"It was just a nightmare." You heard the voice from the park. A warm hand rubbed your back, in an attempt to soothe you. "You're safe now."

Tears started to pour from your eyes as you realized it was not a nightmare. It was how you got in this situation. It was a brief reencounter with your attacker. Your body started to shake violently.

"Please lie back down." He told you as he help you lean down. He was silent. You could tell he wanted to ask you something, but didn't know how. "You're at my parent's house. I took you here to bandage you up."

You looked at yourself. Scratches and bruises covered your arms. Then you noticed that you weren't wearing what you were wearing before. Slowly, your cheeks began to feel warm.

"I had to change your clothes to tend some of the wounds." The man with red hair lightly blushed. "Plus, I thought you might feel better in something clean." You nodded slowly, processing the information. "Besides the bruising around your neck, you aren't in bad shape. As soon as you feel better, you can go home."

"I don't know where that is." Your words came out hoarse.

Shuichi handed you a glass of water. You greedily accepted and took a drink. The liquid felt cool and soothed your throat. At the same time, the muscles it took to swallow burned in pain.

"What do you mean by that?" Shuichi asked.

"I can't remember anything…" You replied before taking another small slip of the water trying to cool the burning sensation in your throat.

"Temporary amnesia…" He thought aloud. "You must have went though something really rough. You don't remember anything? Why you were there?"

"I woke up there." Fighting the tears, you continued. "You were the first person I saw. What is your name?"

"I'm Shuichi Minamino." He gave you a small smile. "And you can stay here until remember your home or family."

Eyeing the hand mirror on the vanity, you bit your lip nervously. A question weighed you down like a sack of lead. You couldn't remember anything. Not even how you looked. Shuichi noticed your stare.

"Do you want it?" Shuichi asked.

"I-I." You stuttered with a blush. "I don't want you to think I'm vain or anything. I'm sure I'm no spring chicken, but…"

"It's quite alright." Shuichi handed you the mirror.

You accepted the mirror. Slowly, you raised it to your face. Part of you feared what you would see. The other part urged you to look, as if it believed your memory would return if you saw yourself. As you gazed at your reflection, you traced the outline of your face with your other hand. Your long brown hair was disheveled and tangled. The amber eyes stared back at you in confusion. You put the mirror down. It was too much.

"How strange to not recognize your own reflection." You pondered. "It's so strange."

Shuichi gave you a soft smile. "I think you need some more rest. It's getting late. I have class tomorrow, but I'll stop by before I leave."

He secured the blankets around you.

"Thank you." You snuggled into the covers. "I'm sorry to bother you like this."

"It's no trouble." Shuichi smiled. "My parents are out this week with my little brother. A little company will be nice."

The door closed and you welcomed the sweet silence of sleep.

Shuichi, on the other hand, wasn't ready for bed yet. He had some questions for Koenma, ruler of the spirit world.

The spirit world was buzzing with ogres. It was nothing out of the ordinary and Shuichi made his way to the ruler's desk with ease.

"Ah, Kurama." Koenma smiled. "It's unusual to see you here."

"I'm afraid it's not a cordial visit." Shuichi was apparently called, "Kurama" by this man. "I felt the presence of S-class demon on earth. Have you had any problems?"

Koenma looked perplexed. Skillfully, he started typing on his computer.

"All the readings look fine." Koenma said not taking his eyes off the screen. "And there are no unusual readings…"

"Strange…" Kurama trailed. "How you mind if I looked through some files?"

"Sure, go ahead." Koenma continued looking the screen. Apparently, something caught his eye…

Kurama went to examine Koenma's files. He shuffled through the folders, until he found what he was looking for: Jun Miwa Matsuo's file.


	2. Chapter 2: Clues to the Past

You woke up the next morning feeling much better than last night. Still slightly weak, you looked for the time. A small box blinked a red 10:00 am.

'It must be morning.' You thought to yourself. 'But didn't Shuichi say he wasn't going to see be before he left? Maybe he doesn't have class yet.'

With caution, you raised yourself out of bed. Like a toddler taking their first steps, you wobbled. Your legs were quite healed, but you were determined to get out of bed. You were about the fall, but you braced yourself on the dresser. On the dresser you saw a note. You picked it up and read it.

_Dear Miss,_

_First, we need to figure out your name. I can't just call you Miss or Mysterious Girl From the Park. When I came into your room before school, you were sleeping and I figured you needed the rest. So I let you sleep and wrote this note instead. Your clothes are on the table by the door. Also, if you want to take a shower, there is one down the hall to the left. I'll be back around 3:00 pm. Help yourself to anything you need._

_Take care, Shuichi _

'A shower?' You asked yourself. 'I definitely need a bath. I'm covered in mud.'

Carefully, you walked into the hall. Using the wall as support, you opened the only door on the left. It was a small porcelain room. You walked inside and closed the door. It was the strangest thing you ever saw.

'Ok.' You took a deep breath. 'It's so white. I know that a toilet, that's a sink and that looks like a bathtub. How does it work?'

You turned one of the knobs and water came out of the faucet. It felt cold. Curious, you turned the other knob and the water warmed. Feeling proud of your for figuring out, you smiled. Then you undressed and slipped into the heavenly water. You sorted through the bottles trying to find soap. Shampoo, conditioner, and bubble bath was all you saw.

'So complicated,' You thought as you read the labels. 'I feel like I knew I simpler way before…'

As you washed, you noticed had forgotten to take a ring off your finger. You tugged at the piece of jewelry, but it wouldn't come off. Even with the soap and water, the emerald ring stubbornly stayed put. Frowning, you gave up and let the ring stay on your left hand.

You emerged from your bath and wrapped a towel around you body. Then you caught a glance at your reflection in the mirror. Without taking your eyes off the mirror, you traced the bruised area around your neck with your fingers. You see the outline of hands in the purple and yellow bruising. Shaking your head, you forced your eyes to leave your reflection. For some reason, you couldn't believe it was you.

'What did I do?' You wondered. 'Who am I?'

After you dried, you walked back into the room you started in. You put on your kimono and picked up your coat. You could feel something in a pocket. Intrigued, you carried it to the bed and sat down. Your fingers searched through the pocket until you came upon a chain. When you pulled it out it appeared to be a necklace. Gazing at the sapphire necklace, it seemed familiar. A feeling of nostalgia flooded over you, but no matter how much you tried, you couldn't remember why. You flipped it over. It was engraved._ Jun, _it read.

'Jun?' You thought. 'That's my name. I don't know how, but I'm sure that's my name.'

As you ran your fingers over the jewel, you wondered what other answers it held. You put it on and hid it under your kimono. You believed that if it were closer to your heart, the necklace would surrender more answers to you.

Up against the wall, there was a bookshelf. You ran your fingers along the titles. Even though this was the first time you remember doing this, your fingers knew the movement very well. _Plants and Their Abilities _you stopped when you read the title. Paging through the book, you got the feeling you read it before. The feeling was similar to when someone loses their page in a book and they skim through the pages until they find where they felt off. Only, you knew this book very well. You could finish every sentence after reading the first few words. The book was ingrained in your memory; you just need the right clues, or the first few words, to remember.

'This book,' you pondered, 'I must have read it before. With the right hints, will I remember my past just like the words in this book?'

Your eyelids began to feel heavy. Closing the book, you headed for the bed.

"Jun." You said aloud as you crawled under the covers. It wasn't long before you were fast asleep.

The feeling of someone's fingers on your forehead woke you up. With a groan, you sat up and opened your eyes.

"Oh, Shuichi." You smiled.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok." You replied. "I probably should wake up."

"I don't know about that." Shuichi shook his head. "You should sleep as much as possible until you regain your strength."

"I'm not going to regain my strength sitting in bed." You protested. "I felt much better after my bath and moving around this morning."

"And then you slept until 5:00 pm." Shuichi pointed out. You folded your arms he was right, but you weren't going to admit that. "I brought you some soup. I thought it might soothe your throat."

He handed you a bowl and a spoon. The soup was mostly broth, but that didn't matter. With all the excitement, you had forgotten how hungry you were. The liquid warmed your throat as it slid down.

"I see you were doing some light reading." Shuichi gestured to book on the night table.

"Yes." You nodded. "It brought back some memories. I think I read it before. The words are familiar."

For a split second he lost his cool composure. You could tell this surprised Shuichi.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Not much." You sighed. "I don't understand how I can know a thousand page book by heart, but not remember anything else."

"It will take time." He encouraged. "Miss, I-"

"Jun." You automatically corrected. Shuichi gave you a confused look. "My name is Jun. At least, that's what I think it is."

"What makes you think that?" His face was strangely serious.

"Just a feeling," You lied. You didn't know what he would think if you pulled out the necklace. Part of you knew you could trust him. He had been so kind to you. Another part was frightened. It was the only thing you had as a clue to your past. You didn't want him to take it away. "But, I'm certain it's my name. It feels… right."

Shuichi was silent. At once you felt like you said something wrong.

"I'm going to go find you some other clothes." Shuichi stood up. "I think my mom might have some old clothes that fit you. Please, stay in bed and rest."

He left the room. Sighing, you turned back to your soup.

'It's just a name.' You thought. 'No need to get huffy.'

Shuichi shuffled through his mother's old clothes. However, he wasn't really focusing on the task.

'I didn't mean to sound so upset.' He sighed. 'I wonder if I should apologize. She doesn't know what that name means to me. Jun is a common enough name…' Closing his eyes, Shuichi remembered what he felt in the park. It definitely was Jun. Her scent, her aura, everything, but it all disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Shuichi chuckled at the thought that this Jun and the Jun he knew could be the same. But he quickly dismissed the thought. 'This girl is a human. Everything about her suggests it. Her wounds haven't healed and she isn't emitting any spirit energy.' Shaking his head, Shuichi returned to trying to find clothes that would fit her.

"Jun." You heard a soft voice whisper. "I'm going to go to school."

You looked toward the door. It was cracked slightly.

"I'm already awake." You called.

Shuichi came into the room. You were sitting on the floor reading a book you found on his bookshelf.

"I brought some clothes for you." Shuichi put a pile of clothes on the dresser. "If you get hungry while I'm gone the kitchen is downstairs. Help yourself to anything your need."

"Thank you." You smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I can't stand sleeping all the time." You answered. "I was hoping reading might spark a few memories."

"Any luck?" Shuichi leaned against the bedpost.

"I'm afraid not." You sighed. "Little tickles, but nothing like with the other book."

"Well, don't strain yourself." Shuichi ruffled your hair like a small child. "I'm going to bring some friends over after school. Maybe they'll know something about you."

"I hope so." You straightened your hair.

You hadn't really thought about it before, but it was incredibility lonely. Without friends to visit or even memories to look back on, you were alone whenever Shuichi left the room. It made you wish he were always with you, even if he was scolding you.

"I'll see you after school." Shuichi headed for the door. Before he left, he turned around. "Please try to rest a little."

You giggled. He was so persistent. Too bad you were determined to stay out of bed as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: Whispers

After Shuichi left for school, you read. You didn't mind. Even if you didn't know the book, at least it was interesting. Around noon, you got tired of reading and decided to explore the house. You had only been in this room and the bathroom. You stood up and then stretched.

'The only way I'll fully recover, is if I use my muscles.' You thought. 'A little exercise never killed anyone… At least no one I remember.'

Your legs were still a little shaking, but you dismissed it. You hadn't used them in a while; of course they were going to be weak. Getting your body back into shape was going to be hardest part. The cuts had gone away and the only bruising left was the one on your neck. Unconsciously, your hand went to your throat. It horrified you that someone hated you so much that they tried to kill you. Shaking the thoughts from your head, you walked into the hall and started exploring.

Upstairs you saw three other doors besides the two you already knew. You didn't bother opening them. If they were closed, you figure they were for a good reason and left them. That didn't leave much upstairs, so you went downstairs. The first room you found was large. The floor was white marble and cabinets lined the walls. Intrigued, you opened one and found food inside.

'This must be the kitchen.' You thought. 'I wonder if…'

You took a deep breath. What you were about to do could either help retrieve your memories or be very bad. Letting your fingers wander, you got out a mixing bowl and spatula.

"Ok." You told yourself. "Let's see if you can make something without thinking about it. Maybe you know one that well."

As it turned out, the hardest part was finding the ingredients and finding a way to bake it. Other than that, you tasted ingredients to see what it was and if you wanted it, you put it in. It was as simple as that. Then you put the pan in what you believe was an oven. While you waited for it to bake, you decided to explore the attached room. It was a fairly large room, like the kitchen. The furniture was very soft. Up against the wall was a large black box with buttons and a piece of glass.

'I think this is a television.' You thought to yourself. 'I wonder how it works…'

Impatiently, Shuichi waited for his friends by a nearby part. While it was unknown if the two had actually attended class, they still agreed to meet here. He smiled when he saw two boys approaching. One had slicked back black hair and was wearing a green school uniform. The other had orange hair fashioned similar to Elvis's and was wearing the same uniform, only blue.

"You seem a little impatient, Kurama." The boy in green teased.

"Well, the guest you are meeting is the cause of that." Shuichi, apparently called Kurama by these two, replied. "If she listened it would be a different story."

"Yeah, about this girl." The other boy cut in. "How did you meet here again?"

"I told you Kuwabara." Kurama sighed. "She was in the park, unconscious, with no memory, so I took her in. It's just until she gets better."

"Hn." The boy in blue said. "I got to hand it to you. Most guys would have taken advantage of a situation like that." The boy leered.

"I'm sure you would have, Urameshi." Kuwabara laughed. "Kurama is not a pervert like you."

"I'm sure you have a different fantasy." Urameshi teased. "Probably involving men."

"I'm not gay!" He shouted.

"Shh." Kurama hushed them. "Do you hear that?"

By now the crowd was right in front of Kurama's house. From outside, a human could barely make out the words. However, Kurama was demon and could clearly hear music playing inside. He opened the door and saw you.

"It's only forever. It's not long at all. Lost and lonely. That's underground  
>Underground-" You cut yourself off when you saw Shuichi. You pushed the off button. Sheepishly, you looked at the ground.<p>

"I tell you to not strain yourself," Shuichi rubbed his temples, "And I come home to find you singing and dancing."

"I took at nap at 2:00." You said quietly. "And it was David Bowie. How could I resist David Bowie?"

"She must feel better." Urameshi interrupted the fight. Then he turned to you. "Hi, I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

"Hello, I'm Jun." You smiled. "And I don't have a last name."

"That is quite alright," Kuwabara cut in between you and Yusuke, "I am Kazuma Kuwabara and I vow to aid you on your journey to recover your memories."

"Hehe." You nervously laughed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Let's sit down." Shuichi offered.

"Oh!" You exclaimed. "I made snacks!" Quickly, you ran off to get them.

"Snacks?" Shuichi questioned. "What did you do today?"

"I listened to music, took a nap, watched T.V, washed dishes, baked and read books." You listed. "Now, I made this based on whatever felt natural… So I'm sorry if it isn't good."

You sat down a plate of little brown cubes.

"They look like brownies." Kuwabara stated as he took one and bit into it. "These are really good. They're better than my sister's anyways."

Kuwabara's reaction inspired Yusuke and Shuichi to take one.

"Well, even if she doesn't have her memories, at least she can cook." Yusuke elbowed Shuichi. "I think you lucked out, Kurama."

"Kurama?" You tilted your head. "I thought he was Shuichi."

"Kurama is a nickname." Shuichi explained. "You can use it too. As long as you call me Shuichi in front of my parents."

"Which do you prefer?" You asked.

"Kurama is fine when my family isn't around." Shuichi smiled.

"Then Kurama it is." You beamed. "I'm so glad you like them. I tried to use it as a catalyst to bring back my memories, but it didn't help. The only thing I learned today is David Bowie is extremely attractive as a Goblin King."

Yusuke coughed in mid-bite, "Did you say Demon King?"

"No." You raised an eyebrow. "Jareth the Goblin King as in the movie Labyrinth by Jim Henson. It was T.V." There was a pause. "Why would I say Demon King?"

"W-well-" Yusuke searched for his words.

"It's a videogame." Kurama explained. "He was shocked you played it before… Haha. But we came here to see if you two had ever met Jun before."

The two boys were quiet as they stared at you. Just when it was starting to feel really awkward, Yusuke leaned back.

"I've never seen her before." Yusuke sighed.

"Like that means much." Kuwabara taunted. "You're never at school."

"So you recognize her?" Kurama asked, hopeful.

"No…" Kuwabara admitted. "I just wanted to point out that Urameshi is not credible source."

"You could ask Botan." Yusuke suggested. "She flew- I mean she's been around the area before."

"I was." Kurama nodded. "But she was busy with Yukina."

Kurama sighed. Yusuke was quiet. Then you heard Kuwabara whisper something. You focused harder, "_It's been such a long time and I really do miss your smile. There's a warm wind blowing the stars around and I'd really love to see you tonight_."

"What did you say, Kuwabara?" You asked.

Kuwabara jumped at the sudden sound. "What?"

"He didn't say anything, Jun." Kurama told you slowly.

"Oh." You paused. "I could have sworn I heard something. Maybe it was the wind." You tried to laugh it off. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Kurama was right. I shouldn't have worked myself so hard."

You walked up to the room you claimed as your own and closed the door. Falling onto the bed, you sighed. You couldn't shake the feeling that you heard something. It was a light whisper, but the words were too clear to be the wind.

'I must be losing it.' You shook your head. 'I was listening to so much music today the words never left my head, I guess.'

"You need to watch your mouth." Kurama scolded Yusuke. "She doesn't know about the spirit world or the existents of demons."

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "I sense a strong strange aura about her. It wasn't a demon aura or a high level of spirit energy."

"Then what could it be, idiot?" Yusuke said as he whapped Kuwabara across the back of the head.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. "She could have a high spirit awareness!"

"Please, be quiet." Kurama urged them. "She is asleep or at least trying to sleep."

"So, what are you going to do if Koenma needs you while she's here." Yusuke asked.

"I'm hoping she finds her way home before that happens." Kurama admitted. "I've asked Botan to look for some information. She'll be at Genkai's tomorrow with Yukina."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "My heart longs to see you!"

"Are you going to bring Jun?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Kurama nodded then added. "If she feels up to it…"

"She's sleeping in the guest bedroom right?" Yusuke asked. "So she won't find any… clues about the demon world?"

"Actually, she's in my room." Kurama scratched the back of his head. "There shouldn't be any 'surprises' though."

"You dog." Yusuke leered. "Trying to keep a girl in your bed as long as possible. Maybe Youko is beginning to influence you."

"Not quite." Kurama laughed. "I am sleeping in the guest bedroom."

After Yusuke and Kuwabara left, Kurama went to finish up some homework before bed.

'I wonder what she though she heard Kuwabara say.' Kurama pondered as he sat as his desk. 'She acted a little weird after that.'

'You should just let me out.' A dark voice echoed in Kurama's head. 'I'll resolve those suspicions of yours.'

'Hn.' Kurama rolled his eyes. 'And deflower her in the process, Youko?'

'If she is Jun,' Youko's toned was mischievous. 'Then I'm sure she wouldn't mind. As I remember, she never had any objections.'

'No.' Kurama told him. 'You are not to go near her until her memory returns.'

'But after that, she is fair game.' Youko taunted.

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry it's so short. I'm actually writing a "build your own" InuYasha story so I'm writing a lot more than usual. I start college soon so they will come out a little slower after this. Please be patient with me and I'll continue to do my best! Thank you for the awesome reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Only Thorns Left

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I just didn't like what I was writing. I'm still disappointed that I could make this chapter work the way I wanted. If I wasn't so hard on myself, this would have came out faster. Please bear with me.** *Bows*

You woke up the next morning and saw a note on the dresser. You smiled. Kurama must have let you sleep in again. Lazily, you walked over and picked up the note. Same as before, it said that he left to school and would be back around 3:00. It was the last few sentences that caught your attention and worried you.

_I have a few friends I want you to meet. We'll be meeting them tonight along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'll explain more when I get home._

'More people?' You thought. 'This will either create more questions or more answers. I almost rather not find out which.'

With a sigh, you turned to the thing that was familiar, the bookcase. You picked up _Plants and Their Abilities. _Before you had just skimmed over the pages. This time, you carefully paged through the novel. Various types of flowers and herbs filled the pages. When you turned the next page and small photo fell out. You closed the book and picked up the photo. It was of a male and a female. The male was wearing a white sleeveless yukata that resembled a Greek toga. He had long silver hair and golden eyes that pulled you in. The female was wearing a simple magenta kimono. She had long hair that was brown with auburn highlights. Her red eyes seemed familiar and entranced you. A strange feeling rested in the pit of your stomach. As if to rid yourself of the feeling, you shook your head. Then, you noticed something strange. Both characters had animal ears and a tail. The female had brown ears and tail while the male had silver. The oddities were too real to be fake. You had read about demons while paging through Kurama's other books, but you never thought they were real. However, right in front of your eyes was a picture of two. The book said they were cruel with no compassion or brains. Yet, the couple in the photo conflicted with that view. The way his arm hooked around her waist to bring her close and the way they smiled was a clear display of love and trust. Feeling as if you stared at the picture any longer you would go crazy, you safely tucked the picture into the book again.

"That girl looks more familiar to me than my own reflection." You pondered. "Why? How is that possible?"

Hours had pasts and you still couldn't get that picture out of your mind. You had listened to music, watched television and read books, but the two figures in the picture still tortured you. You heard the front door open and shut.

'Three o'clock.' You thought. 'Time to head out.'

Groggily, you headed down stairs and into the living room.

"Are you ready?" Kurama asked. He hadn't left the entryway.

"Yes." You lied. You would like nothing more than to sleep, but it had been so elusive…

"Good." Kurama handed you at pair of shoes that resembled flip-flops. You raised your eyebrow at the shabby things. "These were the shoes you were wearing when I found you."

You shrugged as you put them on. They were surprisingly comfortable. Kurama opened the door and you started to follow him down the street. The cool breeze felt refreshing. You had forgotten how nice it was to be outside. Even on this cool, cloudy day, you felt strangely at peace. At a bench and pole in the ground, Kurama stopped. Soon, a light drizzle started to come down and Kurama lead you inside a small building to avoid getting wet.

"Why are we here?" You asked as you played with a small puddle of water.

"We're waiting for the bus." Kurama explained. "We'll ride that for a while and then walk the rest."

"Oh." You nodded, although you didn't quite understand. "What season is it?"

"Spring," Kurama replied without thinking, "Early spring."

"I wonder if I liked spring." You pondered aloud. "It's cold, but I like the rain. Do most people like spring?"

"Many people like the cherry blossom festival." Kurama answered. "But that is in late spring."

You thought about this. Pulling your brown coat closer, you decided that you didn't like the cold at all. However, you loved the rain. There is something soothing about it. It would be much easier to decide if you had memories of the season. Then, a small voice interrupted your thoughts.

"_When the sky is cloudy, your pretty music can brighten the day. Little April shower. Beating a tune everywhere that you fall." _The voice sang.

Curious, you looked around for the origin of the voice. No one else was in the small booth and it wasn't Kurama. The only other possibility was the basket of flowers hanging just outside. You smiled at how silly that was, but then thought of the books you had read. Talking willow trees, animals, and doorknobs were in those novels. Why would it be odd if those flowers could sing? You shrugged and concluded that if the plants wanted to sing, then they could. Soon, you found yourself humming along with the plants, "_Drip, drip drop, Little April shower. I'm getting wet and I don't care at all."_

You didn't notice, but Kurama raised his eyebrow at you. It was almost like your humming startled him. He was going to ask you about it, but the bus arrived. You followed Kurama into the metal box and took a seat next to him.

"Is this the bus-thing?" You whispered, is awe. "It moves so fast."

"Yes." Kurama chuckled. "Would you like to sit by the window? Then you can see the city."

You shook your head. "I don't think I could stand. It moves too fast."

He smiled. Even though you were impressed with the vehicle, you were still weary. Gradually, the rocking motion of the bus calmed you. Your eyelids grew heavy and you fell asleep.

Kurama gazed out the window.

'Why is it that you only give me more questions, never answers?' Kurama thought as he looked at your sleeping form. Your head resting on his shoulder casually. 'There is no way she could be in the human world. Unless she came here the same way Youko did. But then why did I feel her aura?' Kurama shook his head as he came to a conclusion. The only way he would learn the answers was going back to the demon world and looking for them.

You felt someone gently shaking you awake. Though half closed eyelids, you saw Kurama.

"We're at our stop." He explained. The bus slowly came to a halt and you exited the vehicle. "Here we are."

Right in front of you was a very large staircase. The long staircase led up a mountain to shrine at the top. Sighing at the trip, you started to walk. About a third of the way up, you decided you need a distraction from the monotonous motion of walking up stairs.

"Kurama…" You paused. "Why did you take me in? I mean you didn't have to bandage my wounds and let me stay with you."

You weren't sure you would like the answer, but, at the same time, you had to know. So many questions had filled your head. Kurama was at school all day and when he came back, you were too tired. This was the only time you could ask.

"Well." Kurama began. "When I took that short cut through the park, I was looking for someone. I had the strangest feeling they would be there. The feeling got stronger and stronger until I found you. Then it just disappeared. I couldn't just leave you there and I must have been led to you for a reason."

You were silent as you took in the information.

"A feeling…" You repeated. Then you gave Kurama a smile. "I guess I'll have to thank that "feeling" for finding me… and for distracting us. We're at the top."

The shrine looked just like the ones you have read about. It was styled just like a traditional Japanese house only much larger. Following Kurama, you followed him into the formidable building.

"There they are!"

You jumped at the sudden loud sound. A group of three girls and two boys walked over. One of the girls had blue hair and the other had brown hair. The third lady was quite elderly, but seemed to keep up with the others very well. You recognized the two boys from yesterday. The blue haired girl clasped you hands and smiled brightly.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She exclaimed. "I heard so much about you from Kurama. I'm Botan."  
>"I'm Jun." You smiled.<p>

"Come on!" She pulled you. "Keiko and I will show you around. Genkai wants to talk to the boys."

"I can't join them?" You attempted to resist her pulling.

"Oh, no." Botan continued to take you away. "Boy stuff apparently."

"But Botan." Kurama interrupted. "You were going to tell me what you found out."

"That can wait, Kurama." Botan shrugged him off. "Genkai really needs to talk to you."

You bit your lip as the feeling of anxiety creep in. You weren't sure if it was because you were going to be with people you didn't know or if it was because you didn't want to leave Kurama. As soon as you thought that you scolded yourself. Sooner or later you would have to leave him and go back to your old life. You couldn't cling to him like a lost child forever. Summoning a smile, you followed the girls to a garden behind the shrine.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Botan beamed. "I'm always shocked by what grows here."

You bent down to examine the flowers. They seemed to curl up to your touch, like a cat when it wants you to pet it. A real smile crept over your face.

"Why is that Botan?" You asked.

"Because of the de-"

"The dead soil." Keiko interrupted Botan. "The soil lacks sufficient nutrients for most plants to grow."

"The plants seem pretty healthy…" You raised an eyebrow at Botan and Keiko. They were acting strange. "I'm not an expect on plants though."

"I'm not either." Keiko laughed. "Hey, Botan would you mind coming inside with me? I think a nice cup of tea outside would be nice."

"Tea?" Botan looked confused for a second, but then smiled. "Oh, yes. I think that is a lovely idea!"

With that Botan and Keiko left you alone in the garden. You shook your head.

'They act a little strange.' You pondered. 'But I guess I'm a bit strange too.'

You laughed and wondered deeper into the garden to look at the different plants. They were all so wonderful. The different styles, textures and colors flooded your mind. Bending down, you looked at a beautiful red flower. It had an alluring scent. You could have sworn you had smelt it before. Nostalgia filled you as a memory fought it's way to the surface.

_'Do you miss him still?' A male voice asked you as the memory played._

_ You were in a garden much like the one you are now. The red flower was everywhere._

_ 'How could I not?' You felt a tear fall down your cheek. _

_ 'It's been over one hundred years.' The voice insisted. 'I think it's time you…'_

_ 'You know how I feel about that.' Your voice turned stern. 'I'm your captive here only in pretense. I do not have to do anything you say. Once I find him…'_

_ 'Hn.' The voice interrupted your thought. 'There is nothing but thorns left for you.'_

"Hmm?" A scratchy voice brought you down to earth. "Me thinks it looks rather tasty, yes I do. A pretty little human for dinner."

Your body tensed at the last phrase. Slowly, you turned to the source of the voice. It was a beast of some sort. At about three feet tall, it walked used its long arms and legs to walk, even through it appeared to be bipedal. It's gray skin and fangs made it look similar to a gargoyle without wings. As it came closer, you felt your heart rate increase. You stood up and looked for something or someone that would help.

"Hehe." It cackled. "Yes, the females is me favorite. The fear and hopelessness. Tehahe."

'Please.' You pleaded with yourself. 'If I know anything about protecting myself let me know now.'

You sprinted off away for the creature. It leapt after you like an orangutan and sounding likes a pig grunting. Dodging branches and plants, you could only think of escaping. You hoped the zigzag path you took would confuse him.

'If only Kurama was here.' You found yourself thinking. 'Or… Or if these plants and vines could ensnare him while I escaped. I just need something on my side…'

Then you came to a wall. It was too high to climb and there was no getting around it. You were trapped. You grabbed a stick.

"Ok Jun." You told yourself. "Time to defend yourself."


	5. Chapter 5: Someone Somewhere

"Ok Jun." You told yourself. "Time to defend yourself."

You held the stick like a baseball bat waiting to the creature to come. However, it didn't come.

"Oh, you are too cute." You heard a feminine voice giggle. "We got the demon. You are safe."

You raised an eyebrow. The plant said you were safe, but what did it do? Slowly, you retraced your steps. Then you heard a loud hissing sound.

"A trap, a trap!" It snarled. "Liar, liar! Me was lied to! Tricky little thing!"

You recognized the hollering as the creature's voice. You ran over to the beast. To your surprise, he was tangled up and hanging upside down in some vines. A soft smile spread to your lips.

"Thank you, friends." You ran your fingers over part of the vine like you were petting a dog. The plants seemed to purr in response.

"Jun!" You heard Kurama's voice. You turned to the source of the sound. "Get back, that creature is not safe!"

With speed you never expected Kurama to have, he rushed over to you. He took out a red flower and it transformed into a whip.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama questioned the creature. "You know it is against the law to eat humans."

"Me not going to eat human." The beast insisted. "No, No. She's a witch. She look human but no, no. Plants wrapped me up. She was the bad one. She's the one they-"

"You lying little cockroach!" You interrupted. "I was admiring the garden when you attacked me."

"Me thought you was human!" It hissed. "You the naughty one who lied. Me didn't know it was _you_."

It a swift motion, Kurama flicked his wrist and the whip wrapped itself around the demon. Then Kurama pulled back, successfully killing the demon. He put the whip away. You gasped. How could he have killed-? Your nose tingled as tears came rushing down your face.

"Meaningless drivel." Kurama murmured. Then he noticed your tears and his expression changed. "Oh… Jun, I'm sorry. You have to understand he would have killed you…"

"They were my friends." You collected the blood stained vine pieces. "They protected me and you just killed them!"

"Jun…" Kurama raised his eyebrow. "They're plants. They'll-"

"How would you like it if I sliced you to ribbons!" You shouted as you coddled the pieces. "They still have feelings…"

"But, Jun, they'll grow back." Kurama explained. "It's like when you cut off the overgrowth. It's healthy."

"Are you sure?" You asked skeptical. Kurama nodded. You let the bits of leaves fall to the ground and stood up. "I'm sorry for yelling at you... Oh, you have a little blood there."

You pulled your sleeve down and wiped the blood off his cheek. At that moment you thought you saw something change in Kurama eyes. It was similar to when he fought the demon. Along with the rough, dark look that took over, a hint of gold flashed in his eyes. You knitted yours brows to together and were about to ask, but held yourself back.

"There they are!" You heard Botan shout.

She rushed over with the others.

"Oh, my goodness!" Botan exclaimed. "There is blood everywhere."

"A demon attacked while I was enjoying the beauty of the garden." You explained. "Luckily, the plants wrapped him up and then Kurama disposed of the demon."

Everyone's eyes widen and stared at you. You were calming describing the situation as if it was nothing abnormal. In fact, your knowledge of the demons told you that this act was quite trivial. Demons attacking humans seemed quite natural.

"Jun, you seem rather…" Yusuke searched for the word. "Composed. Did Kurama already explain the existence of demon to you?"

"Well, I know now." You gave him a big cheesy grin. "I read about demons in books and even saw a picture of a lovely pair before."

"Hn." Genkai smirked. "I think you have the answer to your earlier question, Kurama. She either has a very high sixth sense or…"

"What was your question?" Your smile faded as confusion took over. "And why is everybody looking at me strangely?"

"Jun…" Kurama trailed. "I think we have something to tell you. Let's go inside."

Confused, you followed the group into Genkai's temple. Kurama explained the human world and the demon world along with the spirit world. You were correct. Demons were real, but not here. Apparently, you were in the human world. As he continued to describe the differences, you nodded slowly. It was as if he was simply reminding you of facts you knew. Everything seemed like common knowledge. Something told you that you already knew it.

"So, you think the reason I knew about demons is because I have a strong sixth sense?" You questioned once he finished.

"That is the only plausible explanation." Kurama replied. "However, it makes the task of recovering your memories more difficult. Considering, now demons are suspects as well."

Unconsciously, your fingers went to your throat, which was covered with a scarf. The bruise had lightened, but it stubbornly remained.

"I think that is enough information for her to digest in one night." Genkai cut in. "The buses have stopped running. I suppose everyone will be staying the night."

"Yes, Grandma." Yusuke taunted. "You're right there."

"Idiot." Genkai sighed. "I don't want you here anymore than you want to be here."

You were about to follow the others when Genkai touched your shoulder.

"Jun, how long have you been wearing that ring?" She asked.

"Since I woke up." You fingered the piece of jewelry fondly. "I can't get it off."

"I see…" Genkai trailed. "Jun, I'm guess you don't know how to control your sixth sense." You nodded. It was true. You didn't even know what you could do with it. "Having powers you don't know how to use can be very dangerous. Kurama said you aren't going to school. You can't stay in his home forever. Why don't you stay here and train?"

"I don't know…" You struggled. You were still trying to make sense of the world. Having a mentor and learning more about yourself was intriguing, but leaving Kurama? He had saved you. Just being around him made you feel safer. You weren't quite sure you were ready to stand-alone.

"I'll let you think about it." Genkai left you.

You lay in bed, but you weren't tired. After much deliberation, you decided to go to the garden. The flowers slept in the pale moonlight.

"It's around here somewhere…" You whispered.

"What around here?" A timid voice asked you.

You turned around to see a small white flower with a green stem.

"I'm looked for a flower I saw earlier." You told the flower. "It had red petals and green leaves."

"Oh, I bet a know which one your talking about." The flower seemed to sigh. "Humans are always admiring that flower."

"Can you tell me where to find it?" You asked eagerly.

"Perhaps…" She began. "Why do you want to see it?"

"I'm curious about it." You replied.

"I'll tell you where it is and what type of plant it is on one condition." The flower proposed. "You sing a lullaby for me."

" Alright." You giggled at the childish request. "I think you should tell me where it is first. Just incase you fall asleep."

"It's a rose." She answered. "Over by the tree in the center of the garden. Now sing. Sing about love. I like to hear love songs."

You closed your eyes and tried to find the perfect song.

"I know there's someone somewhere, someone." You began to sing. "Who's sure to find me, soon. After the rain goes, there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow soon. Love, can you hear me? If you're near me, sing your song sure and strong and soon."

You stole a glance at the sleeping daisy and a small smile spread over your face. Then you walked over to the rose. Suddenly, you felt very nervous. This flower must have been something important in your past. Why else would it have made you remember that small clip? Bending down, you reached out to get a closer look. Your fingers were met with a harsh prick and you pulled back immediately. Knitting your brows, you tried to touch it again. Another thorn pricked your finger. You looked at your finger and saw two beads of blood form.  
>"What are you doing out here?" You heard a voice ask you.<p>

You stood up and turned around quickly. It was dark. Your eyes were having trouble making out the figure. He was tall and broad shouldered. You thought you saw a flicker of silver before you noticed his hair was red. The voice was familiar, but still new some how.  
>"Kurama?" You asked as you slowly recognized the figure. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Just out for walk." He smiled. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep." You admitted. "Then I saw this rose and it looks as familiar. Like I've seen one before, but also like it was important. However, every time I try to get close, I'm met with thorns…"

"Roses are a beautiful danger." Kurama replied. "I think that's what makes them so intriguing."

"You think so?" You pondered. "I think… I think they just don't want to get hurt. They put up a façade to protect themselves. They want someone to prove they care before they open up." Lightly, you brush your fingers over the blossoms. Kurama seemed surprised by your answer, but you couldn't quite tell in the poor light.

"We should head in." Kurama wrapped his arm around your back and led you back inside. "It is going to be a busy day tomorrow."

*With Kurama*

After he led Jun to her room, he went to his room.  
>'I felt a strong urge pull me outside.' Kurama thought to himself. 'Something led me right to her.'<p>

'You mean me.' Youko cut in. 'You were asleep when I went outside.'

'I would appreciate it if you didn't do that for future reference.' Kurama told him. 'Coming out while I'm sleeping I mean.'

'And why is that?' Youko teased. 'If you would have stayed asleep, I could have confirmed my suspicions about her. I wish you would have stayed asleep.'

Kurama rolled his eyes. He thought Youko was just being a pervert. What he didn't know was that Youko was slowly becoming convinced that the Jun they found in the park was the Jun he left so long ago.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. Also, Jun's song is from Thumbelina and is called Soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting With Old Friends

I love the way Kazuki and Suzu interact in the chapter. They are so perfect together.

*With Kurama*

After he led Jun to her room, he went to his room.  
>'I felt a strong urge pull me outside.' Kurama thought to himself. 'Something led me right to her.'<p>

'You mean me.' Youko cut in. 'You were asleep when I went outside.'

'I would appreciate it if you didn't do that for future reference.' Kurama told him. 'Coming out while I'm sleeping I mean.'

'And why is that?' Youko teased. 'If you would have stayed asleep, I could have confirmed my suspicions about her. I wish you would have stayed asleep.'

Kurama rolled his eyes. He thought Youko was just being a pervert. What he didn't know was that Youko was slowly becoming convinced that the Jun they found in the park was the Jun he left so long ago.

Kurama woke up early the next day. He had some business to take care of regarding the demon world. However, his human form wasn't safe there. Youko would have to take care of it. As soon as he opened a portal and entered, Youko had taken control.

"Youko, my old friend!" A cheerful male demon greeted him.

"Kazuki, thank you for meeting with me." Youko replied. "Is Suzu coming too?"

"Come, we'll discuss all this at the pub…" Kazuki paled.

The pub Kazuki brought Youko was relatively calm this morning. A few demons were drinking away their hangovers and others who spent the night were eating breakfast.

"You've done well for yourself." Youko commented as he sat down.

"After your patronage…" Kazuki smiled sheepishly. "Suzu and I did pretty well. Anyways, I can't image you came here to praise our success."

"Yes." Youko nodded. "I would like to hear what you know of Jun since by death."

"That was a hard time…" Kazuki trailed. "Let's start in the beginning. After you and Jun got married, Jun released Suzu of her debts and naturally I left as well. With the start-up money Jun gave Suzu and my earning as a thief, we started up The Sparrow, the combination bar and hotel you see today. Suzu remained in contact with Jun." Kazuki paused. He knew Youko wanted to hear about more than the superficial. However, he didn't know anything else.  
>"Is Suzu around?" Youko asked, "Perhaps she can explain more."<p>

Kazuki was silent. Youko could see the conflict brewing in Kazuki's mind as he left to find his wife. In a few minutes, Kazuki returned carrying Suzu's small form like she was a two-year having a tantrum.

"God Damn it Kazuki!" She shouted. "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I don't want to talk to the bastard fox!"

Kazuki made Suzu sit and then he took a sit next to her. Suzu's expression clearly showed that she didn't want to be there. Kazuki gave her a little smile and nodded toward Youko.

"Just so you know," Suzu began, "I'm only here because Kazuki reminded me of your past kindness."

"Thank you for seeing me." Youko smiled. Suzu was much spunkier than he remembered.

"Kazuki tells me you what to know what happened after you left Jun all alone." Suzu waited for Youko to confirm this. He nodded slowly. "First, you should be ashamed of yourself-"  
>"Suzu, please." Kazuki interrupted.<p>

"Fine," Suzu turned away. "I'll let Jun tell you that herself. After you left, Jun was devastated. She didn't leave home for days. She wouldn't talk to anyone and wouldn't let anyone in the house. Then she showed up on our door step asking for a job. According to her, she needed money to start up a new operation. Since she helped us get our business going, Kazuki and I offered to just give her the money, but she declined. We hired her as a server for about… 6 months. She was punctual and the customers loved her. Then she disappeared as quickly as she appeared."

"Did she say why she had to leave?" Youko asked concerned.

"No." Suzu sighed. "She just said it wasn't safe anymore. After that, I received letters from her sparingly. They weren't anything personal, just notes to say she was doing well and found her new calling. The strange thing was… The letters were hand delivered by a different demon each time with no return address. Once I offered the demon money to take my letter to her, they refused."

"So you have no idea where she is?" Youko questioned.

"Sadly, no," Suzu shook her head. "But that's not all. I haven't received a letter from her in quite some time: Months, in fact. Even for her it's been a long time. It makes me wonder…nah…"

"What?" Youko leaned in closer. "What were you going to say?"

"There was a rumor." Suzu looked around for listeners. "A rumor that spoke of a hermit in the mountains. It claimed that if you found the hermit, it would grant you a wish. But only if the hermit deemed your wish worthy, would the hermit reveal itself."

"Why would Jun search for the hermit?" Youko pondered. "What wish could she have?"

"I can't put all the pieces together for you!" Suzu stood up. "Tables need to be waited on."

"It was nice to see you again." Kazuki smiled. Then he left to help his wife serve the customers.

With that, Suzu and Kazuki left Youko to his thoughts.

**Back to you**

You hid amongst the trees and bushes, waiting patiently. Something told you that if you waited here, you could win the game. Precious moments were ticking down. If the others caught onto your plan, everything would be for nothing. You saw part of the clearing go blurry, signaling a portal opening. You heard about these from the others when Kurama explained the different worlds. Rolling your shoulders like a tiger about to catch its prey, you prepared to pounce. Excitement took over and you tackled the figure that came though the portal.

"Ah, ha!" You exclaimed as you sat on top of your victim's midsection. "I found you first!"

Then you looked down, expecting to see Kurama, but instead you were met with an icy pair of golden eyes. Your eyes widen in shock as you scrambled to get off the demon. He had long silver hair and was easily 7 feet tall. A pair of silver ears twitched like a cat's on his head.

"I'm so sorry." You apologized. "I thought you were someone else. I had a bet with some friends that if I found Kurama first, I would win. I thought you were him."

The demon chuckled. You felt your body tensed up. Everything about him told you to run, but something stopped you. He looked familiar… You couldn't quite put your finger on it. But something told you that you had recently seen him somewhere.

"You're not scared of me, girl?" He walked toward you. "Most humans would run at the sight of a demon."

"Do I have a reason to fear you?" You asked, finding a streak of courage. "You can't hurt me. There are laws against it. Besides, my friends will be here soon. They are more than a match for you."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He began to circle you, like a loin. "Those laws say I can't harm you. It says nothing about anything else. If no one catches me, I can do whatever I want."

You felt a claw run along your throat as he brushed your scarf off your neck.

"Your neck it proof of that, girl." He whispered in your ear. A lump of cold lead seemed to rest in your stomach at his words. Nevertheless, a tingle of anticipation ran up your spine. You didn't understand how he could make you feel so many conflicting feelings.

"Jun." You decided to test him. "It's not girl. Please call me by my name."

"Jun…" He pushed your body up against a tree.

"Y-yes?" You stuttered with a blush

"You shouldn't talk to strangers." He answered.

Then he leaned in close. You felt your heart beat quicken. His fingers traced along your cheek. When his lips were a mere millimeter from yours, he pulled back quickly. You watched as his ears twitched as if listening for something.

"We will finish this later." He smirked at you.

Then he ran off into the woods. Frozen, you leaned against the tree considering what happened.

'Did he just try seducing me?' You thought. 'Great. I'm being pursued by a perverted demon!'

"Jun?" A voice interrupted your thoughts.

You looked around to see Yusuke in the distance. Running toward him you smiled. The demon must have heard him approaching and ran off.

"I thought Kurama might be on a walk in the woods." You told Yusuke. "I didn't see him though."

"Yeah." Yusuke replied. "He just arrived at the temple again. I came to get you."

"Oh, that was nice." You smiled. "Hey, Yusuke… Genkai trained you right?" He nodded. "Do you think she would train me?"

Yusuke stopped and looked you over. "Why?"

"Well, Kurama is at school all day." You slowly explained and stopped. "I really just sit around and sleep, which isn't helping anything. Maybe if I learned how to use my powers again, some of my memories would come back."

"If you can handle it, go ahead." Yusuke picked up his pace.

"Hey, what does that mean?" You ran up to Yusuke. "Yusuke, what do you mean by that?"


	7. Chapter 7: Demons and Tea

"If you can handle it, go ahead." Yusuke picked up his pace.

"Hey, what does that mean?" You ran up to Yusuke. "Yusuke, what do you mean by that?"

By the time you caught up to Yusuke, you were at the temple. To your surprise, Botan, Keiko, Kuwabara, and even Kurama were waiting. A short man with black hair and red eyes was talking with Kurama.

"It's about time you found her." Kuwabara jeered. "Did you get lost?"

"Not everybody has the ability to sense spirit energy." Yusuke said defensively. "You said she didn't have any. And you were too scared to go into the woods."

"Jun, what were you doing there?" Kurama interrupted the two. "You shouldn't be in the woods alone."

"I was looking for you." You shrugged. "I only ran into one demon and he ran away when he heard Yusuke approaching."

"Anyways, now that we are all here," Botan smiled. "Let's head out."

"Where are we going?" You asked.

"You are staying here." Kurama answered. "Keiko will take you back to my house. We have business in the demon world."

"What?" You slouched. "I want to come with."

"They are going on a mission in the demon world, Jun." Keiko touched your shoulder. "It would be too dangerous."

You frowned. The demon world was something that you wanted to see. Maybe it held answers about your past. There was so much you could learn about yourself if only Kurama let you… At that moment you realized something. The only way you would be able to discover your past, was if you left the one who was protecting you. Thinking back on it, Kurama stopped you in the garden, he didn't want you in the demon world and he didn't let you out of his sight in the human world.

"Alright…" You nodded. "But if I follow Keiko now and got stronger, I could go."

"Exactly!" Kurama smiled, seeing you had resigned.

"Fine," There was a bit of a sting in your voice. "Keiko, let's leave."

It was awkward at first, but you were able to get home fine. Keiko dropped you off with a smile, completely unaware of your plan. When she left, you packed a bag with clothes, your coat, and the book on plants. If strength would allow you access to your memories, then you would get stronger. You closed the door to Kurama's house with a ping of guilt in your heart. He had given you so much. Without his guidance and support, you would have been left in the park.

'The park…' You though slowly. 'He found me in the park…'

Cautiously, you made your way to the park. As you walked, you looked at all the stores. They all had such strange and wonderful things. Baked goods, dresses and toys filled shop windows. A small smile spread across your face when you saw a stuffed cow in a toy shop's window. It was cute and fluffy. Shaking your head, you continued to walk to the park. You weren't sure where in the park Kurama found you, but you continued walking. Soon, you found a large tree. The leaves were just beginning to bud. You felt a lump form in your throat as you touched the tree. It didn't matter if you had your memory or not, your body remembered the sensation. Repressing the memory of pain your felt that day, you sat at the truck of the tree.

"How could I get here?" You pondered aloud. "It's a fair distance from town… Come to think of it… Why was Kurama out this far in the park? He said he had a feeling someone was near. Maybe he was meeting a girlfriend?"

"Mistress!" A sharp pitched voice snatched you from your thoughts. A small troll like creature with dull blue skin walked over to you with a smile. "We've been looking for you everywhere. To think you were in the human world this whole time! Everyone else was searching…" He voice trailed.

"What are you talking about?" You questioned.

"You disappeared." He explained. "I was the only one weak enough to slip through the barrier. How did you get out? Never mind, let's just head back."

The creature grabbed your hand and started to drag you away. You ripped your hand from his grip and glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." You folded your arms across your chest. "Tell 'our master' to come get me himself."

"I-I don't know, Mistress…" He looked at the ground nervously. "He won't like that."

"I don't care." You turned around. "I will be leaving this area soon, anyway. Now, that's all I care to discuss. Leave."

It was clear he was your underling. He had no choice but to follow your orders and to leave. When you spoke to him, you assumed a tone and stance of power. For some unknown reason, you knew how to control the situation. Shaking your head, you left and walked to Genkai's temple.

The grounds seemed strange without the others. It was calm, but something about the calm put you on edge. You turned a corner only to jump back as a ball of light zoomed past your head.

"Hn." You heard Genkai's voice. "You came back. Maybe you have more spunk than I thought."

"I came for training." You stated. Your voice was still shaking by the earlier attempt on your life.

"Why did you leave?" She questioned. "How do I know your worth my time when you were so hesitant to come?"

"I was preparing for my goal." You gestured to your pack. "Kurama said if I followed Keiko home and got stronger, I could go to the demon world. I had to follow Keiko first." Then you bowed to Genkai. "Please, help me become stronger."

It was quiet. You could hear the plants nearby whispering and giggled about nonsense. You heard one mention running and you immediately jumped out of your bow and onto your feet just in time to avoid a ball of light.

"You're quick." Genkai smiled. "Let's see how quick you are."

***Kurama***

Kurama finished his mission easily. An up rise had occurred in one of the three kingdoms. Some lord had offered a large reward for anyone who could find his lost fiancé. Many demons tried to force their way to the reward. They offered stolen women and others posing as the bride-to-be. Yusuke and the others had to put down the mob and return the women to their homes. The lord quickly withdrew his offer to prevent future chaos.

As Kurama turned the lights, he wondered why Jun hadn't turned them on. He smiled at the idea of her simply not knowing it was possible. The little quirks about her never ceased to intrigue him. She could be stubborn, but also shy and unsure. He didn't quite know what to make of it. He continued through the house only to find Jun was nowhere in sight. A small note his bed read:

_I'm sorry for the suddenness of my action, but I decided to go train with Genkai for a while. I need to be stronger to find my past. Your family will be back soon and I was supposed to be a temporary guest. However, I do thank you for allowing me to stay with you as long as you did._

Kurama sat down and rubbed his temples in contemplation. He couldn't figure out why, but he felt a ball of uneasiness rest in his stomach. Genkai would be a great teacher. However, Kurama felt he should be there for her like he had been from the start.

*** Back to You***

After a long and hard training session, Genkai made some tea. She wanted to discuss some things before your training continued.  
>"Tomorrow we'll assess your current ability to channel spirit energy and capacity to grow." Genkai stated. "What do you know about that currently?"<p>

"Not much, I'm afraid." You looked down. "But I do hear whispers… Or at least that's what I call them." Genkai raised an eyebrow in interest. "It's like I can hear things others can't. Usually it's the plants that whisper. They give me hints and move when I ask."

"And it's just plants?" Genkai asked. "Are you sure?"

You were about nod, but then you remembered the time when you first met Kuwabara. You thought you heard him say something, but nobody else did. It was different than what happened with plants. With plants it was like a conversation. With Kuwabara, it was like you heard what he was feeling… But that is silly, and it only happened once since then.  
>"Yes." You replied. "It's only happened with plants."<p>

"I see." She nodded. "You're a plant wielder, like Kurama… We'll look at this more tomorrow. Good night."


	8. Chapter 8: Tears and Fears

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." You heard Genkai's voice shake you from your sleep. Groggily, you sat up. "I'm not as nice as Kurama. The best training is the kind that puts you thought hell, which is good since that's where you want to go… You have five minutes to get dress and outside to the garden."

Quickly, you waved away whatever trace of sleep you had left and got dressed. Then you ran down the hall and outside.  
>"It took you four minutes," Genkai reported. You smiled. "That is terrible. You should know that when I say five, I mean two. How long could it possibly take to put clothes on?"<p>

You were too taken back to reply and just let her drag you to a nearby room. Inside, there were various videogames.

"How could a place like this help with my training?" You questioned.

"Are you the expert?" She spat. "You can train yourself with an attitude like that. Now, use the strength test, karaoke and rock, paper, scissors until you get a combine score of 250."  
>"But that's a score of 75 on each on them!" You protested. "How can I get a score like that when I've never used my powers before?"<p>

"That's your problem." Genkai turned away. "You know more than you think. Get over your amnesia and find it!"

With that, Genkai closed the door and left you alone. You walked over to one of the machines and punched the bag. It lit up and laughed as a two appeared on the screen.

"Great…" You sighed. "Only 248 more points and I'll be out of here."

Then you wandered over to another machine. At first you had a terrible time getting used to Row-Sham-Bow, but then you really got into it. Thinking about it analytically wasn't working, but letting your thoughts pick automatically was.

"My power didn't lose their memory." You laughed. "There on auto-pilot. I just need a way to control it."

Within the next hour, you found yourself exhausted. You focused on the machine until you got 100 points. Your gaze rested on the punching machine again. Gathering what little strength you had, you walked over to the machine. You wound-up, focused your power and punched the bag. A big ten flashed on the screen.  
>"Come one." You saw Genkai in the doorway. "You can finish your pitiful attempt a training later. Time for running, since that is the only thing your good at."<p>

You groaned. Genkai's style of training was really starting to get to you. Instead of guiding you along the path, you just threw you into situation without instruction. But the thing that upset you the most was her language. She was demeaning and derogatory. Nothing was good enough. Part of you missed Kurama's kind and reassuring instruction. Quickly, you dismissed the thought. Kurama was kind, but that kind of learning wasn't what you needed. 

After countless miles of running, lunges and other techniques you didn't even know, you thought Genkai had finally finished training for the day. She had other plans and you found yourself in the game room again. You could only leave once reached the 250 points she stated earlier. Since you maxed out on Ram-sham-bow, Karaoke and the punching bag were your only options. Hoping Genkai's brutal training had increased your strength you punched the bag. Your attempt was met with a flashing 15. The number hadn't changed much. Sighing in defeat, you moved over to the karaoke machine.

*** With Genkai***

When Genkai left Jun, she found Kurama waiting outside.

"What are you doing here?" Genkai asked in a hushed tone as she led him away from the building. She was clearly upset.

"I was worried." Kurama admitted. "I feel like I'm abandoning her. I should be here with her."

"Hn." Genkai crossed her arms. "That will only increase her dependence on you. You are her crutch. As long as she has you, her memories have no reason to return. She needs to be pushed to her limit. They'll return when she needs them. Currently, she has no need for them. Perhaps the past is too painful… It is my responsibility to squeeze out her powers from where ever they are hiding. You are not helping." Kurama looked down in defeat. Realizing her words were more effective then she planned, her expression softened. "Once she is ready I will call for you and the others."

Kurama turned around. "I'll say a prayer in hope it comes sooner rather than later."

*** Back to your P.O.V***

As you finished the song, you couldn't help but smile. Your scores were in the high 80's. With each song, the score varied, but you were having so much fun it didn't matter. Singing made your stress just melt away. A content sigh escaped your lips as you flipped through the list of possible choices.

"She's doing well." You heard a plant comment to another.

"Too bad she's not using her powers." The other sighed. "It'd be nice to see her full strength."

"Do you know something I don't?" You asked the two potted plants.

"Of course not." The first replied. "You're just not using your power. Unleash your strength."

You pondered what the plant told you. He was convinced there was more to you… Maybe he was right… Focusing on yourself, you tugged on a small thread of emotion tucked away inside. Skillfully, you found the song and played it.

"Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight." You sang. "Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer, that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there. And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together somewhere out there."

Tears streamed down your cheeks. The words hit you harder than you expected. A strong memory of someone important was linked with that feeling… It hurt that you couldn't remember the person or why they affected you so much. A deep pain rested in your stomach. You hit the punching bag, hoping it would rid your mind of the pain.

"Looks like you finally did it." You heard Genkai's voice behind you.  
>You quickly wiped away your tears and smiled. "Yep. I think I'll go to my room now."<p>

Before Genkai could protest, you hurried off to your room to reflect on your thoughts.

You closed the curtains and sat on your bed. Soon, the tears came back. The memories were painful, but even more painful, was the realization that you had no idea why they hurt so much. It was scary. You could pull and tug on invisible threads of emotion and connect them to songs, but still have clue what originally triggered the emotion. You were so close to you memories, but also far away.

A knock on the window startled you out of yours thoughts. You walked over and opened the curtains. Kurama was standing there. Tilting your head, you let in the man.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"Genkai told me not to see you, but…" He paused as if even he didn't know. "I felt something pull me here… Besides, I don't think we parted on good terms."

"We didn't." You agreed. "I'm sorry. I need to find out who I was. That means being able to get stronger and do different things. I would like nothing more than to have you teach me, Kurama, but you're too kind." You laughed a little and leaned on the window sill. "I've spent enough time with you to think I know you pretty well. You would rather I just start a new life than go through the pain of the reliving the bad memories. But I don't mind learning the bad things, because I know there are good memories too." Kurama was silent. A soft smile was on his lips. You could tell he was remembering one of his own fond memories. "See? I want that."

"What?" Kurama snapped back to consciousness. Then he realized what you said. "What you said reminded me of someone I knew." You nodded. Kurama knitted his brow and gave you a concerned look. "Jun, have you been crying?"

"Of course not." You lied. "Training is hard but nothing to cry about."

Ignoring your words, Kurama wrapped his arms around you in a hug.

"You don't have to lie." He whispered. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"It's just hard to know there are things I've felt before, but can't access." You replied.

"Jun…" His voice was hesitant. Like he wasn't sure if he should continue. "I'll take you to the demon world once your training is finished."

"Really?" You beamed. "Thank you so much!" You hugged him tightly, then stepped back when you saw the time. "Oh my gosh! Is it already midnight? You should go. I need to rest so I can train tomorrow. You can't take me there unless I get stronger."

With those words you scooted Kurama out the window and went to bed. As he walked home, Kurama shook his head wondering what he got himself into. Truthfully, Kurama believed he was letting himself care for you more than he thought he should.

***Somewhere in the Demon World***

The lord sat on his throne the way only a demon born with authority can. His advisor was a much older demon and stood by his side. A large guard bowed to the lord. The lord nodded to acknowledge his existence.

"A demon is here to see you, my lord." The guard announced. "He claims to have information on your fiancé."

"Send him away." The lord's voice was bored. "I won't have any more false brides."

"He is won't take no for an answer." The guard replied. "Even in his inherent babbling, he was very insistent."

"Fine." The lord sighed. "But it will be his head if it is a waste of time."

The guard bowed again and left. A few seconds later, a blue troll wobbled over to the lord.

"My lord," He bowed. "I found your bride."

"Where is she?" The lord asked.

"She refused to come."

The lord made a gestured to the guard.

"Wait my lord!" The troll quickly protested. "I know it was her. She was in the human world."

"Describe her." He demanded.

"Well… She was taller. She had amber eyes and hair. Frail and small… Like most humans."

"Human?" The lord voice turned cold and dark. "Did she have any demon like qualities? Did she even have spirit energy?"

"N-no but-" The creature was interrupted by the guard grabbing him and taking him away.

"Hn." He chuckled. "Knowing her wile nature, he might have a point… Maybe I should call upon those 'spirit detectives' for some help, hmm?"

***Back to You***

The next day, Genkai send you out to train. After about three hours of near torturous training, she told you to sit down. A stack of papers sat on the table. In fear was she going to make you take a written test, a wave of fear ran through you. Judging by her training, a test would be just as painful.

"These are your scores from the machines." She began. "Your intuition or sixth sense is incredibly high at 100. You also receive a 100 on capacity to grow and adapt. But you only got 50 on strength. I have never seen anything like this before."

Genkai gave you a stern look and you looked down. A silence filled the room as you felt Genkai stare at you contemplation.

"Jun, why don't you take off that ring?" She questioned.

"This?" You pulled at the ring. "It's stuck."

Genkai formed a ball of spirit energy and brought it to the ring. Upon impact with the ring, the ball imploded and dissolved.

"Jun, do what I just did and say 'off'" Genkai ordered.

"What will that accomplish?" You questioned. "You're stronger than I am and it didn't work."

"I believe you put a seal on yourself." She explained. "The ring acts as a medium. Only the sealer can take it off… Now do it."


	9. Chapter 9: Icy Relations

"What will that accomplish?" You questioned. "You're stronger than I am and it didn't work."

"I believe you put a seal on yourself." She explained. "The ring acts as a medium. Only the sealer can take it off… Now do it."

Cautiously, you brought your fingertips together. You formed a string of spirit energy to connect them. Keeping the connection, you slipped your finger through. Then you gripped the ring and shouted, "Off!" The ring flew off. Luckily, Genkai caught it and handed it to you.

"That was a waste." You sighed. "I feel no different than before."

"Jun…" Genkai trailed.

She gestured to your head. You stiffened as a feeling of dread washed over your body. Slowly, you reached up and touched your head. You fingers ran through your hair until they came to a tuft of fur on each side. Terrified, you got up and walked to the bathroom. Taking a breath, you turned the corner and came face to face with something quite odd. When you first saw yourself in Kurama's room, you didn't recognize yourself. Yet, this amber haired, light skinned creature with cat-like ears and bushy tail that stood in the mirror looked awfully familiar. You tugged on your ears. Then twirled around and caught your tail. A giggle escaped your lips.

"I didn't expect this." Genkai appeared in the doorway. "Somewhere in the demon world, you put a seal on yourself and slipped through the barrier. However, now that your memories are gone, your purpose for doing so and even who you are got lost in the transition."

"Demon, huh…" You played with your tail.

"_This is troublesome. Worries by the dozen, troubles by the score." _You heard Genkai.

"Why are you worried?" You asked. "Is there a problem with me being a demon? There are demons in the forest. Why would I be different?"

"Demons aren't supposed to be the human world." Genkai shook her head, and then perked up. "I didn't say I was worried. How did you know?"

"Ah-W-well…" You said flustered. "Before I changed into a demon, I would hear whispers of emotions in others, but now… It is much harder to ignore. It's more prominent."

"Hn. The ring must have blocked it before." Genkai made a few hand signs. "Can you hear it now?"

"N-no." You replied slowly. It was partly a lie. The emotion just died down to a whisper where it was tolerable.

"Good. I put up a barrier." She sighed. "We're going to change your training. Off to the forest you go."

"What do you I go?" You questioned. "I think you mean _we_ go."

"No." Genkai walked toward the forest. "They fear me and won't get close with me around. This is all for you. You'll be there for the rest of day. If you don't come out, I'll just assume you're dead. Koemma doesn't need more demons are earth anyways."

You grimaced, but continued to walk into the forest without her. Sadly or luckily, you had gotten used to her dirty mouth. Besides, you knew she cared about you. She just wasn't the type to show it. As you walked, you heard more and more whispers of emotion. The plants mostly minded their own business. A few wondered why you were in the forest. Taking a seat under a large tree, you sighed. The early morning training had tired you out. You heard your stomach growl as it was well past lunchtime.

"Hey, there," You said to a wild rose brush. "I don't suppose you know where some wild berries are? Or perhaps some nuts?"

The plant was silent.

"I'm not picky." You continued, "Anything would help."

You went touch the leaves to see if it was awake. A sharped sting met your fingers.

"That's not very nice!" You scolded. "I was only wanted to know where some food was!"

"You're not going to get an answer out of him." You heard a flower call.

She was the lily sitting about a foot away. You turned toward her.

"And why is that?" You questioned.

"He's very full on himself." She answered. "I've lived here my whole life and he's never said a word."

"Are you sure that's why?" You raised your eye brow.

"Well he could be upset that the roses don't like that he is a wild rose." She replied. "Which reminds me; you said you're looking for berries. There is a nice patch to the north of here. They are near the rose bushes."

"There are rose bushes in the forest?" You asked.

"Some fox demon with silver hair planted them." She said simply.

With a slight nod you headed north. As you searched you thought about what she had said. Perhaps, the silver haired fox demon was the one you met earlier. A light blush spread across your cheeks as you remembered your last encounter with him.

'He said I shouldn't talk to strangers.' You thought. 'But something about he seemed familiar, like we met before…'

Your ears perked in alarm, scattering your thoughts. With your senses in overdrive, you searched for the source of the sound. Nothing. The forest was completely normal. Yet, feeling of someone watching you was unmistakable. A new scent entered your senses. Slowly, you followed the scent with your guard up. The muffled sound of voices mixed in with the scent. You worked your way through the brush to a clearing. The scent was overwhelming here. Hundreds of roses filled the area. Until they noticed you, they had been chatting constantly. Now, they were silent and you felt a chill. They were ignoring you. You bit your lip. For some reason, their silence hurt you. A distant memory you couldn't grasp made your heart ache. Feeling you had to escape, you walked away. It was strange how one flower could make you feel so many things. You felt both repulsed and drawn to it. Yet, when you followed your instinct to touch it, you got hurt. In Genkai's garden and when you first entered the forest, only thorns met you. You endured enough pain due to roses.

'It's strange.' You thought as you poked around for more berries. 'Even wh-'

You thoughts were interrupted with a dull thud. For a moment you couldn't even breath, let alone register what happened. You could only stare into the emerald eyes staring at you. The owner of the eyes apparently decided to pounce on you while you where lost in thought and knocked the wind right out of you. Suddenly, a pair of soft lips hit your lips. Gaining some comprehension, you pushed the stranger off you only to realize the stranger was Kurama. Trying to grasp what was happening, you stood too dumbfounded to move.

"Jun…" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes." You nodded, slowly coming to grip with the situation. "But how did you recognize me like this?"

You gestured to your ears and tail. Now it was Kurama's turn to be confused. His expression changed from one of elation to one of disappointment. You raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Kurama…" Your voice trailed, as you couldn't make any words come out. Something had happened between the two of you. For that moment, Kurama hadn't seen you as the girl he found in the park. He had mistaken you for someone else. You felt a sharp pain in your chest.

'It seems roses aren't the only ones with thorns.' You thought bitterly.

"Jun, I'm sorry." He seemed to regain consciousness. "I thought you were someone else. How did this happen?"

"Apparently, I put a seal on myself." You assumed he was talking about certain new features you had and not the situation that just transpired. "While training Genkai taught me how to take it off."

"So she sent you out here?" Kurama questioned. "It's filled with demons and other creatures. You shouldn't be out playing with your powers here. This is no place for a girl with as little spirit energy as you do."

"I need to get stronger." You said defiantly. "I know I'm weak. I wouldn't last very long in the demon world in the state I'm in. However, I am originally from there, whether I remember it or not, so that is where I need to go. You promised to take me there once I get stronger. Therefore, I must get stronger for that reason as well… If you aren't going to help me train then I will continue on myself."

Without waiting for a reply you walked away. First the roses and now Kurama, you faced enough pain today. The emotional turmoil was far too much. His doubt, the roses blatant rude, cold, and snub natures made your heart ache. Once Kurama's aura faded away, you sat down by a small stream. Any feeling of hunger you had, vanished. You only wanted to cry. Even though the bruise was gone, your throat ached in pain. A deep longing for home was filled you, but what hurt even more, was the undeniable truth that you had no home. Attempting to distract yourself from your feelings, your fingers swished around in the water from the stream.

"Oooh…" A rough cackled caught your attention. "A depressed demon with no will to fight? What an easy meal! It must be my lucky day."

You glared at the creature that resembled a bat, cat, and sloth combination gone terribly gone. Charging at you, the creature prepared to sink his claws into your tender flesh. Not feeling in the mood to play, or to be someone's dinner, you swiftly you punched the creature. You braced for his counter attack, but nothing came. A wall of ice formed between you and where the demon once stood. The demon stood frozen inside the wall. Awed, you looked down at your fingers with small icicles hanging from them. Somehow, the hand resting in stream brought the water up with it when you punched the demon and froze him. The sound of clapping broke you out of your trance.


	10. Chapter 10: In Which Jun Meets a Frog

The sound of clapping broke you out of your trance. You followed the sound until you saw a small green frog standing on his back legs holding a cane.

"Manipulating the water to surround your enemy and then freezing it." His voice was rough and throaty. "An excellently executed water technique. And I should know since I am a water saga."

"Y-You're a frog." You managed to say, despite your surprise.

"I AM A POWER WATER SAGA!" His throat patch inflated with air. "I have trained some the most power users of water!"

Even if he trained some great water masters, he looked like a frog to you. You decided to keep that thought to yourself though, since he appeared to get very upset at the f-word. He calmed his self down and his patch deflated slowly.

"I have been watching you ever since you entered the forest." He said as if nothing happened. "Of course you didn't notice, because I am a great saga skilled at the art of pursuit without detection." You didn't have the heart to tell him you noticed present, but neglected to look at the ground for the pursuer. "After what I just saw, all my doubts about you vanished. Not many nymphs also have the ability to manipulate water as well as you just did."

"I am not a nymph." You interrupted. "I'm a demon."

"Yes, yes of course." He scoffed at your comment. "I meant it in terms of a young beautiful maiden that sings. In your case, you read emotions and that allows you to communicate with plants and other such things that would be unable to speak otherwise. You can also use your singing to manipulate others to do as you please. Others may not be able to see it, but as a great saga, I perceive things ordinary mortals cannot."

You shook your head. He was clearly full of himself and only speaking to hear him self speak. You didn't need this. Turning around, you walked away to continue your training.

"Wait!" He called as he hopped in front of you. "I just offered to train you and you are walking away! I am a great saga, no one walks away from me!"

"Listen." You bend down to his level. "I am irritated and hungry. I do not want to listen to your nonsense about training me. You have nothing to offer me. That water hocus-pocus was a fluke. I could never do it again."

The frog faced the stream and pulled out two orbs of water each containing a fish. He smirked at your drooling expression.

"Allow me to treat you to a meal fit for a great saga, as I myself am, while I explain my intentions further." He released the fish from the orbs and they flopped on the ground helplessly.

At least he told the truth about the meal. As you sat around a fire eating the fish, the frog began to reveal his plan.

"You see I retired quite some time ago." He said soberly. "Before, I had a great many pupils, but no one as great as Mayuri. As a cat demon, she had trouble with control water, her element. It is difficult to control something you hate. However, once she combined her ability with something she loved, singing, the results were astounding. Every technique she excelled at. It was amazing…" He trailed. For a moment he smiled at the fond memory, but then he regained his stolid expression. "When I saw you, you reminded me of her. Then I watched you and came up with a very strange thought. I ignored it until I saw you beat that demon." You looked at him curiously. "But you say you've never used water before? They must have thought being a siren would be easier for a female than a male. They should have asked a great sage like myself which to pass on."

"Who?" You questioned. "Who are they? What do you mean by 'easier for a female than a male' and skill to pass on?"

The sage gave you a peculiar look. He seemed to be carefully thinking out his answer. You tried to read his emotions, but your efforts were futile. His barrier was much stronger than Genkai's. Biting your lip you wondered just who this strange frog was. He knew more about you than he was letting on. Although his secretiveness annoyed you, you knew if you spend more time with him the answers would eventually slip out.

"Never mind." You waved him off. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want to train you." He said firmly. "I need some more excitement and you need a way to get stronger. Or that's what you told the red-haired gentleman." You winced. He witnessed your argument with Kurama. "As a great saga, I can travel freely between the demon plane and the human world. I would take you to the demon plane to train."

"I will train with you," You reluctantly agreed. He was offering everything you wanted. How could you turn down such an offer? "But I have some ground rules first. I want to return to the human world after each training session and you have to wait until I finish my training with Genkai. She is my primary teacher and I am still receiving lessons. Also, you must promise not to lie to me about anything."

"On my title as a great saga, I will comply with your wishes." He bowed. "However, once the training gets more intense, I don't know how often we can return."

"If I finish my training with Genkai by then, it won't be an issue." You brushed off his comment and stood up. "I better head back now. By the time I get back, the sun will be setting. This is the last place I want to be when that is happening."

"Yes, yes." The frog nodded. "I will met you here tomorrow. I will know when you enter the forest, as I am a great saga, so it doesn't matter what time your primary training finishes."

Before you got out of his sight entirely, you attempted to read his emotions one more time. He must have let his guard down, but it wasn't much. You barely heard, 'That will give me time to research.' But then the signal was hit with some inference and it was silent again. Sighing, you resigned yourself to not knowing what he was thinking. Not that you would completely accept this. You decided to keep a close eye on him at all times and never trust him until he proved otherwise.

When you entered Genkai's temple, Genkai watching TV and drinking tea like nothing was out of the ordinary. She merely raised an eyebrow as you walked in.

"Kurama is waiting upstairs." She sipped her tea. "Also, I won't be here to train you tomorrow. It seems the idiot needs my help."

You knew it was useless to argue with her. If she wasn't going to train you, then the great saga would. The only thing that concerned you was Kurama's presence. You entered your room silently. The tension was thick.

"Why are you here?" You asked when it appeared Kurama wasn't going to break the silence anytime soon.

"I forgot to tell you something in the forest and…" Kurama stepped closer, and then took a step back. He seemed nervous. "First, I should apologize. I was so surprised when I saw you in the woods that I overreacted. Training is important if you want to go to the demon world. You're right about that. I'm sorry I offended you. It's just that if something happened to you again, the guilt would be unbearable."

'Again?' You thought. 'Does he mean if I got hurt again after the incident in the park?'

"I accept your apology." You replied. "I shouldn't have been so quick to snap. But," You gestured to yourself, "A lot has happened today and that didn't exactly help…"

Kurama nodded slowly. Nervously, you played with your fingers waiting for him to respond. You glanced up at him only to see him looking at you with remising smile. He seemed to be looking at you as if you were the woman he thought you were in the forest earlier… Part of you wanted to pretend his longing gaze was meant for you, but the other part of you knew better. A sharp pang of jealously hit your chest.

"What else did you need to tell me?" You prodded, trying to escape his gaze.

"After tonight," He stepped closer, "I might be different."

"How so?" Your ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

"The others and I have encountered an…" He paused as he searched for the right words. "An unusual enemy. The possible consequences are still unknown…"

"No!" A strange presence took over your body and you tightly embraced Kurama. A strange feeling of apprehension and dread covered your body. It took a lot of prying and reassuring you barely understood before the odd feeling released control of your body and you loosened your grip. But before it left completely, you whispered, "I can't go through that again."

"I will be safe." He said again as he smoothed your hair. "I don't think my life will be in danger. It will just be more difficult."

"I wish I could help fight." You mumbled.

"You just stay here and out of trouble." Kurama replied. "That's all you need to do."

A silence took over the room. Slowly, you released Kurama and took a step back.

"I should go." Kurama opened the door. "Before I left, I just wanted to let you know about the mission."

"Just visit me as soon as you finish." You smiled. "By the time you come back, I'll be ready to go to the demon world."

Kurama chuckled and he left. You smile faded as he shut the door. Whatever compelled you to hug Kurama was something so powerful that even with your memory gone your body knew what you would do if you had your memories.

'The sooner I get my memories back.' You flopped onto your bed. 'The sooner this all makes sense and everything becomes normal again. I can't stand his strange looks and my body acting on it's own much longer...'

With Kurama…

As Kurama shut the door, he knew he couldn't deny it much longer. Jun was the Jun he knew long ago. The demon that was once his wife was still alive. But how had she found him and why did she come here? After this mission, Kurama would go back to the demon plane and search for the answers.

Author's note: Some of you have wondered where this story takes place during the Yu Yu Hakusho series. The answer is simple. Kurama found Jun after the dark tournament. So the mission Kurama is about to embark on is the Sensui battle arch. Hopefully, this puts everything into perspective and doesn't mess up the plot. ^.^'

Also, I'm terribly sorry for how long it took the last one to come out. Winter break has started. I have ample time to write so that will put me back into the swing of things.


	11. Chapter 11: Entering the Makai

You woke up early the next day. Much to your surprise, you awoke on your own. Genkai wasn't there to demand five second dressing and training ten seconds later. Then you remembered what Genkai had said. She must have already left to help Yusuke. Sighing you got out of bed with resolve. Soon you would join Yusuke on his missions like Kurama and Genkai. In the kitchen, you found a note from Genkai. Apparently, someone would be over to keep an eye on you and make sure you trained. You shrugged. Making sure you continued your training should be the last thing she concerned herself with. You wanted more than a blank past and safe future. If uncertainty and pain helped restore what used to be yours, then you welcomed it.

Unsure the frog would be ready for you so early, you made breakfast before walking into the forest. You walked slowly, taking in all the details. Even though you had pasted though the forest many times before, there were so many things you hadn't noticed. The stillness of the morning, birds chirping unaware of the perilous forest below. A smile crept to your face as a small feeling on home settled in your chest…  
>"I didn't expect to see you so early!" You eyes widened at the talking frog head suddenly in front of you. "You're lucky I'm a great sage. A lesser master would not be prepared." You grimaced at those words. Only the frog you meet last night would manage to fit the detail of being a great sage in the first few moments of meeting again. "Come, come, we haven't got all day."<p>

"What?" You asked. "Where am I going?"

"To the demon world, my dear." He laughed. "Even a great sage like myself can't slip through the barrier all the time. Just walk through the portal and presto! You'll be here and ready to train."

With a shrug you tried to step through the portal only to feel a sharp wave of electricity wash over your body. Baffled, you laid on the ground staring at the portal.

"What is this?" The frog peered over the book he was reading, safe on the other side. "Can't you get through? I bet you're too strong to go through. As a great sage, I would…"

You stopped listening as the frog started to rabble about the complexities of the Kekkai barrier.

'Too strong?' You pondered. 'Then how did I get through before?' Involuntarily, you hand rested on your pocket, feeling the ring inside. 'Genkai said this ring acted like a seal. Maybe it blocked my powers enough to pass through…'

Fishing the ring out of your pocket, you took a deep breath. As you slipped the gold band over your finger, you attempted to walk through again. To your relief, you remained unscathed as you stood before the frog in a large library. Unlike before, the ring didn't remove your ears or tail. You remained the same, but still passed though.

"Ah… Very good." He looked you over. "Of course, had I known about your magic seal, a great sage as I could have told you to do that."

"_Of course_, you could have." You replied stressing the word as you took the ring off. "Now what is this amazing training that could not take place in the human world?"

"Reading." The sage said simply as he sat on an overly large book. "The foundation of any great sage's training is an educated mind."

Glaring at the frog, you walked over to a row of books. "You just aren't ready to teach me." You grumbled as you glimpsed over the countless titles. Many of the books on this row seemed to deal with various fire techniques, and then faded into lightening techniques. Searching for water ability uses, you moved further down, down, and down the rows until a strange title caught your eye. '_Someone to Watch Over Me.' _You read the title. Sneaking a glance at the frog, you noticed him enthralled with his current text. Carefully, you placed the novel into the pack you brought and continued your search.

Shortly after you found a book on changing the chemical make-up of water to ice as a form of water manipulation. True, the novel gave you valuable insight on another use of your power, but that power came out of a fluke. How could you use it again, if you had no idea how you used it the first time? None of the books gave information on finding your ability. You fidgeted on the floor near the sage's desk.

"Hmm…" You rolled over with the book above your head. "Hmph." You rolled onto your side. "Oohh!" You feigned interest on the books point on the importance of having water to use the technique. "Hn." You nodded as you rolled to your other side.

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT?" The frog yelled. "How is a great sage supposed to concentrate with all that squirming and noise?"

"I can't help it…" You exaggerated a whine. "We've sat here for hours. Why aren't you training me? Genkai would have taught me so much in this amount of time."

"First of all, it's been twenty minutes." He rubbed his temples. "Second of all, are you suggesting that I, a great sage, don't know the best way to hone your abilities?" You smirked. His vanity led him right into your trap. "I'll have you know I have taught the best. I bet you don't even know there are many ways to use that siren abilities of yours." Faking surprise, you shook your head and sat cross-legged before him. "First there is level one song-jutsu, as I call it. It is the ability to sense emotions through hearing someone or something's inner song. Your ability translates the song into feelings, after a while this becomes automatic. I trust this level has already been accomplished?" He raised his eyebrow in your direction as you nodded remembering how you read Genkai's emotions. "Level two is slightly more advanced. It is being able to find your targeted emotion in an enemy and making them act on it. Suppose an enemy has resentful feelings of his partner for some unknown petty reason. With the right song, you can exploit that feeling and enhance it so he acts on it and attacks his partner instead of you. You probably didn't even know offensive moves were possible with a power like yours. Level three is much more difficult. In the previous stages, the target already had the feeling. Level three is making an emotion in your target." A devious smile spread to his face. Instantly, you felt what seemed like a lead ball in your chest. "Anger, sadness, joy, anything is possible with the right coaxing. Level four depends largely on this step. Once the emotion is created, you can make them act on the pseudo emotion. Everything needs to line-up in order for this to happen. A single hint of hesitation on your half and the consequences will be dire. Not even a great sage could help you then." A tense silence entered the room. It took everything you had to not hang your head in defeat. Your body shivered in response to your order to stand firm. When the sage saw a new look of determination in your eyes he smiled. "That is why we wouldn't move to the final levels until one and two are done flawlessly."

The frog leapt from the desk to the floor and waved for you to follow. He brought you outside to a large orchard with a fountain in the middle. A soft breeze blew through your hair. At that moment, you felt your heart leap out of your chest. Slowly a smile spread to your lips. After months of a constant, eerie, lonely emptiness, a sense of familiarity and comfort filled you. For a moment, you were home.

"Welcome to the demon world, Miss Jun." The frog said proudly. "Your training with the Great Water Sage starts now." He jumped to the fountain and sat. "I told you about the four stages because you said you've never used water before. I suspect that you just need a little crutch before you can use it. Use level one song-jutsu on yourself to find an emotion and level two to make yourself use it to manipulate the water." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" You cried. "I've never done anything like this before! What if I can't do it?"

"Then I, the great water sage, was wrong about you." He kept walking. "And you don't belong in the demon world or under my training. You'll go home, never to return."

Anguish filled you. If you failed here, everything was over. A lone tear traveled down your cheek. It wasn't fair. Your past life, your memories; even your future depended on this task. You weren't a water demon. You were a siren and you didn't even know that for sure. You didn't even remember your name on your own. Suddenly, new thought struck you. Perhaps, you were able to manipulate water and just forgot, like everything else.

~A caste in the territory of Gandara within the Makai~  
>Lord Yomi surveyed his territory with a smile of pride. Everything he wanted was finally his: everything, but a surly detail that left he feeling incomplete. A strong wind blew. It carried the scent of trouble. Yomi smirked in mischievous delight. 'The Kekkai barrier is wavering.' He thought to himself. 'I bet the spirit detectives are going to be busy with that for a long time.'<br>Then a strangely familiar scent teased his senses just enough to catch his attention. As quickly as it came, it left. No matter how he strained himself to catch a whiff of the scent again, he could not. Yomi felt tormented. Even though it was brief and mixed in with the others scents in the air, he knew what it was. Soon the irritating detail would be eliminated. Calling for his advisor, he began to form a plan to ensnare his so-called 'lost' fiancé.

~Back to you~

You kicked the dirt, stirring up a cloud of dust. No matter what you tried, a strong emotion about water was elusive. Taking a deep breath, you inhaled the sweet scent of the demon world. Believing this would be your first and last visit to the makai, you decided you better enjoy what time you had left. You walked along the pebble paths through orchard. Strange fruits hung from the various trees. As you walked a faint tune entered your head. You wouldn't have noticed if you didn't hear yourself humming it. Pausing, your eyes widened. You didn't need to have a feeling about the water. You needed a feeling. The sage said himself that the emotion didn't matter, as long as it accomplished the task… You ran over to the fountain. Unsure, you held your hands like a conductor over the water. Even though you sang before about your feelings, you never tried to control yourself, or anyone for that matter. Closing your eyes, you sang. Your rigid movements slowly became fluid as you lost yourself in the song.

"For a moment all of me is alive and at home." You sang. "This more than my thoughts ever thought it could be. For a moment, just a moment, I belong."


	12. Chapter 12: The Burden of Dreams

The verse was simple, but it matched how you felt here perfectly. Cautiously, you peeked at the water. To your surprise, you were orchestrating the water. It swirled around your fingers. In one graceful movement, you twirled around to bring some of the water out of the fountain. You were amazed by how easily the water let you control it. Bit by bit you let the song drift from your mind. Small suggestions and tweaks bend the water to your desired positions.

"I knew it!" A voiced shouted. "My instincts were dead on! Not that I doubted my great sagely abilities in the least."

Unfortunately, the sudden commotion broke your concentration and the water fell to the ground with a splash! You looked toward the direction of the sound. The sage hopped over to you with a huge smile of pride. "You are just like Mayuri, dear child." He rubbed his chin with one hand while the other rested on his cane. "A few exceptions, of course. You're more of a blender, while she was a distracter. Maybe that's…"  
>The sage became lost in thought as his words were reduced to mumbled syllables. You raised your eyebrow at his peculiar behavior. He did the same thing last time he spoke about Mayuri and yourself. Whoever this Mayuri was, she had a connection to you and you were determined to find out what it was. "Who is Mayuri?" You asked innocently.<br>"An old student of mine." He shook his head of the thought. "But I have many things to teach you before you are ready to do what she did for training. As your teacher and a great sage, it is my duty to train you to your peak. Trust me, my dear, you have a long way to go before that happens."

The frog made you do a series of training exercises, each more tedious than the last. When the sun slowly began to sink below the horizon, the sage excused you from the training. Standing before the portal, you prepared to pass though.  
>"Jun…" The frog said as he situated himself behind a book. "I want you to think about the song you sang to manipulate the water in the first exercise. What was the feeling you were using? Is there another part that you didn't notice the first time? Many times, if you're not careful, you can cause something to happen intentionally. For example, a song with a subtle undertone of love may cause infatuation instead of the targeted emotion. You must learn as many songs as possible so when we go to stage three and four, that does not happen. Think about it like homework, from the great water sage. "<br>"I will do my best..." You bowed. "May I ask you a question?" He nodded. "What is your name? I forgot to ask earlier."  
>"My name?" The frog appeared genuinely confused. Then he recovered. "Sato Kaeru. But you can call me the Great and Powerful Water Sage Sato."<br>"Okay, Froggy Sage." You giggled.  
>"I AM NOT A FROG!" He hollered. "I am a great water sage!"<br>He continued to rant, but you just chuckled and walked though the portal.  
>As you walked home, you pondered what the sage had said. Originally, you choose that song because it reflected how you felt about being in the demon world. Could there be more to it? Some symbolism or more lyrics you didn't know? Before you could analyze it further, you noticed a light on in the temple.<br>'That's strange.' You thought. 'Genkai is supposed to be gone. Is my sitter here already?'  
>You sighed. With any luck, the sitter wouldn't take up too much of your time. Then you could train with the sage instead of some replacement. Although, knowing Genkai, probably not. You opened the door to see a young woman with a baseball bat raised above her head and a cigarette in her mouth.<br>"Oh…" She said as she lowered the bat to rest of her shoulder. "You must be Jun. I thought you were an intruder that first, but you don't look like you could hurt a fly."  
>You grimaced. You weren't that weak. She made a gesture for you to follow as she sat down at the kitchen table. Obeying, you took a seat next to her. Just by looking at her, you knew she was a strong, self-assured woman despite her youth. She looked over you as if pondering why Genkai was training you.<br>"You know my name," You started timidly, "but I'm afraid I don't know yours."  
>"I'm Shizuru." She answered calmly. "You've probably met my idiot brother, Kuwabara."<br>Stunned, you stared at her wide-eyed. How could someone as composed and beautiful be related to Kuwabara? Kuwabara was boisterous, emotionally driven, and, well, not attractive. Shakily away your disbelief, you nodded.  
>"I'm not going to lie." She continued. "I don't know how to teach you like Genkai, but maybe if you explain your abilities and how you trained, I can help. At the very least, I can ensure you do Genkai's training every day."<p>

You described your abilities as song based. Meaning, you sang and things happened. Shizuru sat quietly, taking in the information. As you told her about your training with Genkai, a small smile tugged at her lips. Then she sent you to bed and told you that training would begin at 8 a.m. sharp.

You woke up late at 7:00, thankful to sleep in. After taking a shower and getting dressed, you headed to the kitchen to wait for Shizuru, Halfway through your cereal, Shizuru came down looking quite disheveled.  
>"I don't remember 8 am being so early." She raked a hand through her hair. Then she placed a little box wrapped in cords in front of you. "Here. This is for your training."<br>Losing interest in your breakfast, you examined the box.  
>"What is it?" You asked.<br>"It's an iPod." She grinned at your confusion. "You push this button and it plays music. Push it again and it stops. I figure you use music as a weapon so this might help give you ideas for songs. Besides, I just got the newer model, so I don't need this one."  
>Shizuru further explained how to use the device and then excused you to train while she set up something she called a "computer." Dashing off, you wasted no time in visiting the sage with your new tool.<p>

Training the next few days was tedious. You rushed off to see the sage, only to return exhausted. Shizuru saw this and decided you didn't need her intervention in training. Just when you couldn't handle one more mindless session of the basics, the sage set up a new unexpected training.  
>Trembling, your heart beat loudly in your chest. You didn't like strangers and you liked loud obnoxious strangers even less.<br>"Why do I need to go in there?" You asked the sage wide-eyed.  
>"Because it is the perfect place to use your ability," he answered. "Besides, I didn't go through all this trouble and change my great sagely appearance to have you chicken out now."<br>You scowled. Quite frankly, you didn't care that he made himself taller and more human like. With his glazed over eyes and slightly protruding bottom lip, he still looked remarkably like a frog. All he needed was some webbed feet to match his green skin and baldhead to complete the effect. Moreover, you didn't like the clothes he required you to wear. He wouldn't make a man dress like this. You were wearing the shortest shorts you ever saw and a light blue tank top. According to him, it was to accentuate your cute innocent charm, but also show you wanted to have fun. However, it just made you wonder what he was doing when you weren't around training.  
>As you stepped into the tavern, you tried to minimize yourself. Not more than a second later, you noticed the sage wiggled himself away from you and disappeared. Repressing a curse, you took a seat at the bar and ordered yourself a glass of wine to take the edge off. A young fellow, at least he appeared to be about twenty, took a seat next to you. Upon closer inspection, you decided he was type of badger demon. He had sharp claws and even sharper teeth, but he gave off a friendly demeanor despite the sword at his hip.<br>"Hey." He flashed a smile. "I see your enjoying a glass of wine. That's unusual in a place like this."  
>"I'm sorry." You replied. "What do you like when you have a beverage here?"<br>"I prefer a strong shot of brandy." He answered. "A nice beer is also pretty good. Although, I'm on duty now so I can't have anything."  
>"On duty?"<br>"I'm a soldier." He gestured to the sword at his hip. "His place has quite a few ruffians. The owner asked Lord Yomi for a favor and I got stationed here as a peace keeper."  
>You felt your heart beat quicken at the name. Suddenly, your head began to pound. Blaming the headache and your quicken heartbeat on the loudness of the bar, you finished your drink in one gulp. Hopefully, the alcohol would numb the pain. You were about to ask the man about this lord when a stranger shoved against you violently. Lurching forward, your drink would have spilt on you if you hadn't just finished it. The demon turned around to face you, his drink now dripping down his chest.<br>"You made me spill my drink!" He snarled. "I demand you buy me a new one." Flabbergasted, your mouth moved but nothing came out. You were sitting here talking. How could you have spilt his drink? He pulled you up by your hair. "I suppose your body would be sufficient…"  
>Licking his lips, he took a step forward as you backed away. The badger demon stepped between the two of you.<br>"Excuse me, sir." He said in a calm tone. "I saw what happened and you spilt your drink all on your own."  
>"Bull!" The other demon exclaimed. "I demand she repay me."<br>"Sir." The soldier took on a dark tone. "This is the siren of the mountains. I highly advise you to stop before she puts a curse on all your dreams."  
>"Eh." He sneered and turned his attention to you. "If you fix the reason I'm here tonight, I'll let you go."<br>Shaking, you nodded. The soldier came over to you.  
>"I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could think of." He pleaded. "I know you're the one that helped me all those years ago. So just do what you did for me, for him. Just one song."<br>Without realizing it, the soldier took you to some wooden steps leading to the stage. You didn't have time to comprehend the situation. You just began to sing.  
>"How does she know you love her?" You sang unsteadily. Gradually, you found your courage and your voice became stronger. "How does she know she's your's? It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... 'How do I know he loves me?' He'll find his own way to tell you. With the little things he'll do. That's how you know! Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes. Rent a private picnic by the fires glow-oooh. His heart will be yours forever something everyday will show. That's how you know, she's your love."<br>At that moment, you heard a crash of glass on the floor. Terrified, that you did something wrong, you turned toward the direction of the sound. A young lady ran up and embraced the demon you had the fight with. You couldn't make out what they were saying, but they seemed very happy. With the hugging and kissing, they must be. Tears ran down her face. A wave of happiness rushed over you body. Then you felt some one touch your shoulder. It was the frog sage. He led you down the stairs and out of the establishment. Once you and him could no longer hear the sounds of the tavern, he spoke.  
>"That is what your job is." He told you. "You make other demons' dreams come true. It can be a heavy burden, but the joy you receive is just incredible. You feel relaxed, at ease, complete…" You nodded. It was true. After you belted out those lyrics and solved the problem, you felt like a missing part of you had been put in place. "As a great sage, I am here to help you with the burden. Someday, you will be able to do it on your own."<br>A look of concern washed over your face. This was the first time he spoke to you with such authority. For the first time, you actually saw him as a wise sage. Yet, the touch of sadness in his voice made you worry.  
>"Come now." He continued. "It's time you went home."<p>

Authors note: For those of you wondering why Jun called him "froggy sage" after learning his name, the answer is simple. Sato means wise and Kaeru means frog in Japanese, so his name literally means wise frog. It's a pun, kind of…


	13. Chapter 13: Jun's Day Off

Despite your exhaustion, your dreams were anything but restful. Fuzzy images, like a television out of focus, filled your head.

_A small hut sat high on a mountain. Reclusively nestled between two trees, it was a full two miles to the nearest source of water. Every time you traveled to fetch water, you took a different way. Occasionally, a demon would find you and demand you fulfill your promise: "Any demon who finds the hermit of the mountains will have their wish granted, if it is worthy." Even though you followed the rumor closely and only told it to those you knew needed your help, an exception would find you. Worthiness is often in the eyes of the beholder and sometimes you'd find yourself caught in a terrible fight before the scene changed. The peaceful house would appear again. Just when you though you had the dream figured out it turned dark and turbulent. Instead of running like small clips of a movie, images flashed in __succession_ _of unspeakable horror. _

You awoke with a jolt. Lying in bed, you felt your heart beating out of control, like you just ran a marathon at top speed. A cold sweat trenched the sheets. Carefully, you crawled off of bed and looked out the window. A fierce storm blew outside making it impossible to know the time. Still shaking, you took a seat on the window to collect your thoughts.

'It's alright.' You tried to steady yourself. 'It was just a dream. It's probably a side effect of what happened in the tavern.'

That was what you told yourself. Yet, you knew it was more than that. Your memories were coming back, bit by bit. Feeling lonelier than ever, you curled up by the window and cried.

A firm hand on your shoulder woke you the next morning. Slowly, you opened your eyes to see Shizuru.

"Hey kido." She greeted. "What are you going here?"

Upon surveying your surroundings, you discovered you were on the window sill with a terrible ache in your neck.

"I guess I was so exhausted, fell asleep here." You lied while rubbing your neck.

"In any case," Shizuru crossed her arms, "you look horrible. Fix yourself up and meet me downstairs. It's already noon."

"Noon?" You exclaimed. "I need to go to training!"

"Not today." She growled. "You're taking a day off. It's been almost three weeks of constant training for you. Even demons need a break."

Without giving you a chance to protest, she left. Sighing, you knew she was right. You were training a lot and after last night, you were in no condition to train. Today would be your free day. Nothing but dirty romance novels and walks in the garden. No textbooks or 24-hour training sessions for you today.

_While she with wide eyes, he undid the first three buttons of his shirt, then leaned back to study her face. She had seen farmers and day laborers with their shirts unbuttoned. However, she could not remember seeing a man whose chest seemed so sculpted, the muscles were tone and defined. She allowed him to pull her closes until she sat like a helpless child in his lap. Gently his lips searched sweetly against her throat. Her pulse beat loudly, echoing though her head. Arching her body to get closer, then she jumped at the sudden knock on the door._

"Damn it!" You shouted as you read the final line. "Miss, you are a terrible temptress!"

"What now?" Shizuru asked with a laugh. All afternoon you were reading and all though the novel the author teased the reader with bits and pieces of intimacy between the main characters. Just when you were sure they were finally going to get down to it, something happened to stop it. If the story weren't so enchanting, you would have tossed it off in anger pages ago.

"She keeps doing it…" You pouted like a child being teased by a sibling.

"Well, that's what you get for reading such crude novels." She shook her head. "She's going to be a cock-tease until the end."

"What?" You tilted your head. "Cock-tease…?"

Shizuru's face reddened as a blush took over. She seemed flustered. It was just a simple question.

"Never mind." She mumbled. "You'll find out when you're older."

Only one day with Shizuru and she had already taught you more strange words than you could imagine. A colorful assortment of words now filled your vocabulary.

"I think you've had enough reading for a while." Shizuru added. "You can handle a little training outside."

For the first time since Shizuru started 'babysitting' you, she was actually keeping a watchful eye on you. It was strange to have someone make sure you ate, got outside and rested properly. Kurama was the last person that cared for you that much. The thought of Kurama made your chest ache. You really missed him… Shaking your head, you walked to the middle of the garden. The training would distract you from Kurama.

Weeks ago, the frog sage gave you homework. Since then, you hadn't given it much thought. Between training and sleeping, you hardly had time to eat; let alone think. The sage said this type of training was perfect for you because you were impulsive. He believed that if he left you alone to rest for a second, you would find some way to anger an irritable demon or worse. Based on last night, he was correct. If that soldier hadn't stepped in when he did… You shook your head and focused on your training.

"I need to know all the components of the song," You muttered as you looked at the plants, "because all the parts affect the results. So, if the parts I sang were based on my feelings about being in the demon world, the rest of the song would be about another person's feelings about the demon world and me. Who…"

You stopped before you could even finish the sentence. Kurama didn't want you to go, so it would make sense if the next part dealt with him.

"Jun." You heard Shizuru call from the porch. "Genkai called. She said she's coming home tonight. The guys are coming with her."

A smirk spread across you face, but you hid it and walked over to Shizuru.

"Thanks for the message." You smiled. "Shizuru, could you do me a tiny favor?"

In the caste of Lord Yomi, two guards, a badge demon named Kai and a Lizard demon named Hitoshi, found each other in the hall on the way to their positions.

"Hey, Kai." The lizard slapped the badger on the back in a show of companionship. "You look like you're in a good mood."

"It's hard not to be in a good mood when you met The Siren." Kai smiled sheepishly.

"Again?" Hitoshi asked in admiration. "Lucky duck. Once in the mountains and again in the bar… Did you make her give you a wish?"

"What for?" He shrugged. "I have everything that I need: a beautiful wife and a steady income to support her. I actually saved The Siren."

"Yet, she didn't repay you?"

"She didn't have time." Kai shook his head. "Kaeru, you know the regular at the bar, took her away before she even had time to think. Come to think of it, she came in with him too."

"That horny toad?" He sighed in dismay. "She could do better. From your description, she's even prettier that Lord Yomi's past fiancé."

"Hey, you two," Their superior shouted. "Get to your post. Stop chit-chatting."

"Yes, Chief Sachi." The two demons bowed and ran off.

Chief Sachi smiled as they ran. Rumor had it that Lord Raizen was about to die. Lord Yomi and Mukuro would soon engage in battle. At that time, Chief Sachi would be damned if some other demon passed him on the promotion. He planned to do whatever it took to get on Lord Yomi's good side. Delivering this information might secure his position as Chief of War Staff. He strolled into the meeting room, where Lord Yomi was being briefed on the current state of the demon world. When the meeting was finished, Sachi bowed and address the Lord.

"Sir, I have some valuable information for you." He announced proudly.

"Is it so important that you couldn't wait until the meeting was over?" Yomi questioned, calmly. "You should have asked for permission to have an audience with me."

"I-I would have sir, but the issue may be time sensitive." Sachi faltered. The Lord's presence could throw any demon off balance. His calm calculating aura made lesser demons freeze in their tracks. "It's about your lost fiancé for your lordship."

"You, of all people, should know that issue has been closed for quite some time now." He repressed a growl. The issue seemed to hit a nerve. "I no longer need a wife. My son will be here soon."

"Yes, sir. It's just that I thought you could visit the siren." The chief looked down, choosing his words carefully. "She has been sighted at the bar just south of here. The great sage Kaeru was with her."

It took all of Yomi's will to hide a smile. He was right. Jun was back. If he played his cards carefully, she would be his by the time winter came around. Her hormones would make her helpless in his presence then.

"Fetch this sage." Lord Yomi replied and then added. "And do so by any means necessary."

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! For the last chapter, I attempted a new format. Someone said it was odd and I noticed that it made it harder to read. So, I used the original format for this one. Also, I'm the only one that proofreads each chapter before I publish it. As the writer, it is difficult to catch all my mistakes. Even though I read them over multiple times while writing and twice when the chapter is finished, some mistakes slip though. I apologize.


	14. Chapter 14: Don't be shy, kiss the girl

Using a technique to conceal your aura, you hid in a closet near the room. You felt childish hiding in such an obvious place. Truthfully, you could sense his feelings anywhere in the house, but Shizuru would only agree to your plan if she got to choose the hiding place. Soon you heard Shizuru's voice.

"Jun is training." Shizuru explained. "We didn't expect everyone to be here so soon."

"Well go outside and get her." You heard Yusuke.

"That's the thing…" Shizuru trailed, you focused on Kurama and waited for his reaction. "She has been training in the Makai. Sometimes she comes back exhausted. Other times, she returns so late at night, I don't even see her."

At that moment a whisper erupted into a roar. Shizuru furthered elaborated her story. Half-truths that made it seem like you disappeared two days ago, faded from your consciousness as you focused on Kurama.

"If only for one moment, I have shared with you all I know. There would be no mystery, why did you have to go?" The verses hung in the air.

Anger filled you, but faded as you sensed the regret he had. You decided it would be better to asked him to tell you everything, rather than get upset. Yelling wouldn't help anything. You stepped into to the room.

"Hey, sis, she's right there!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"She didn't say I was gone." You smiled. "She didn't say I was here either. You all left without telling us about your mission. We thought misleading you a bit, would make us even." You winked. "But now that that's over, I asked Botan and Yukina to come over."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

He rushed out to find her and the others dispersed. Before Kurama could disappear, you touched his shoulder.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" You gestured to the garden outside.

By the end of the night, you were determined to have some answers.

~Kurama's POV~

The moment Jun touched his shoulder Kurama felt a surge of anticipation run through his body. The last mission fully merged his demon body with his human form. Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino were now the same: Body and soul. Now, his demon urges were stronger. It took all his strength to suppress his urge to tackle Jun to the ground and take her right there when she took his hand. The innocent gesture had an astounding effect on him. As she led him to a space in the garden, Kurama tried to compose himself.

"Kurama…" She stood intimately close to him, as if telling him a secret. "I want you to tell me what you know."

"What do you mean?" Kurama's heart raced.

Did she recover her memories? Was this all a charade to see if he would admit everything? Jun took a step back, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry." She looked down. "I read your emotions when Shizuru led you to believe I disappeared. You know something about me and the Makai."

"Yes." Kurama arranged his thoughts. "You did live in the Makai. You were and still are a demon Asked around the demon world for answers, but that's all I know."

It wasn't a lie. He didn't know what happened after he left. A thousand years had passed. She could have started a new life, a life without him.

"Oh…" Jun paused. "That makes sense. Yet, it also furthers my point that you should take me to the demon world."

She beamed like a child that won her favorite game.

"Well, you still need to prove you're strong enough." He chuckled.

"Alright." She saluted him. Her tail waged in excitement. "What's my mission, sir?"

"Beat Kuwabara with your powers or at least unable to fight."

~Back to you, Jun~

You had a sneaking suspicion that Kurama knew your ability was worthless in hand-to-hand combat, Kuwabara's specialty. Usually, that would discourage someone, but it only made you more determined to succeed. The gears in your head began turning, calculating a plan. Analyzing Kuwabara, you searched for a weakness to exploit. Then at the dinner table, you noticed some strange dynamics that you could use to your advantage. There definitely was some tension between Kuwabara and Hiei. The only reason you could attribute to the hostility was Yukina, yet you had no idea why Hiei would be involved. Kuwabara liked Yukina, but Hiei tensed up whenever Kuwabara got too close. Why? Did he like her too? It didn't matter. You could still use it to your advantage. Hiei was strong enough to beat Kuwabara, but you had a feeling he would be hard to manipulate. Yukina seemed easy enough, but using her could be disastrous. Kuwabara was your only option. You had to make him beat himself up.

"Kuwabara," You said as dinner ended. "Why don't you take Yukina out for an afternoon stroll? The garden is quite lovely. The moon blossoms should ready. They only bloom when there is a full moon, which I think we have tonight."

"They sound wonderful." Yukina looked at Kuwabara with an earnest smile. "Can we go?"

"Of course, Yukina!" Kuwabara struck a heroic pose. "I will protect you from the night."

Yukina smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed while Kuwabara led the way to the garden.

"Come on." You whispered to Kurama and tugged his arm.

Silently, you and Kurama crept across the garden and into some bushes.

"Wha-" Kurama started, but you immediately placed your fingers on his lips.

You pointed through the bush at Yukina and Kuwabara. From this place, you could see the couple without being seen. However, it made Kurama and you extremely close, a fact Kurama was keenly aware of. You were slightly ahead of him. If you tilted back an inch, your head would be on his chest. If you looked down, you would have noticed a strange bulge in his pants. Oblivious to the closeness and Kurama's uneasiness, pulled an emotion out of Kuwabara.

"So I make Kuwabara incapacitated, doesn't matter how, and you take me to the demon world?" You verified the deal.

Kurama nodded. Taking a deep breath, you gathered your courage.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her." Your voice was clear and strong to you, but to Kuwabara and Kurama it was more like a persistent whisper, urging them to act. Yukina didn't hear anything. The only reason Kurama heard anything was so he could understand what you were doing.

"Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her, go on and kiss the girl."

Kuwabara was insanely close to Yukina. She was blushing. Yet the song wasn't producing the reaction you wanted. Focusing all your powers, you sang the final verse.

"Look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna -"

Before you could finish, Kurama's lips hit yours, releasing a wave of pleasure through your body. You felt your heart leap out of your chest. A strong impulse urged you to kiss him back. Your hands went to his chest to push him away, but you didn't have the willpower. Through the fabric of his shirt, you could feel his tone, muscular chest. One of his hands supported your back, the other brushed a strand of hair from your face and then traced the curve of your neck with his fingertips.

A scream broke you from your trace. You pulled away and heard an "ssshhhpt" sound. When you turned toward the scream, you saw quite a sight. Kuwabara was passed out with a huge grin on his face. Yukina's hands covered her cheeks, but you couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or shock. A deep red blush peeked through her fingers. Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Shizuru ran over.

"Jeez, Yukina." Yusuke teased. "What did you do?"

"Don't tease her, Yusuke." Keiko scolded. "Can't you see she's terrified?"

Their conversation faded. Your head seemed to be filled with a fog. Kurama offered his hand to help you up and you accepted, but it seemed like you were outside of your body watching. Thoughts buzzed in your head.

'Why did he kiss me?' You questioned. 'The song shouldn't have effected him. It wasn't manipulation. It played on feelings already there. Unless…' Your heart skipped a beat at the thought. 'No. Someone as sweet and gentle as Kurama couldn't possibly like you. Besides, what would happen if you got your memories back and remembered you had a boyfriend or even a husband and family? It's not right. Moreover, it isn't fair to Kurama. Just forget it.'

"Are you alright Jun?" At the sound of your name, you shook the thoughts away and smiled. You didn't realize it, but you and Kurama walked over to the others while you were thinking. A blushing Yukina and now conscious Kuwabara stared at you.

"Yeah." You scratched your head. "I was just wondering where that short guy in black went."

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "He doesn't hang out with us unless he has to. I bet he's around here somewhere, though."

"Well, he knocked Kuwabara out so he must be nearby." You mumbled too softly for anyone to hear.

"It's late." Keiko looked at her watch. "We should go home, soon."

"Yeah." Kuwabara sighed. "It's just I feel like we won't get to hang out like this for a long time."

"Why?" You asked, shocked. "Are you leaving on another mission already? But Kurama promised to take me to the demon world soon. You guys just got back!"

"That's not what he means, Jun." Kurama put his hand on your shoulder causing a warm, calming sensation to wash over your body. "Yusuke and Hiei are leaving to the demon world. Hiei doesn't like the human world and, well, Yusuke has some business to attend to. Kuwabara is probably right. It will be a long time before we all meet again."

"But, Kurama," Your voice taking on a sincere tone, "won't we be able to go to the demon world and see them?"

"Things don't always work like that." Kurama looked down.

The mood turned solemn. Good byes and embraces were exchanged. Soon, only you and Kurama remained.

"Kurama, can I asked a favor from you?" You asked softly. He nodded. "Can you promise to never leave me?"

"I'll take you to the makai." Kurama laughed. "You don't ha-"

"That's not what I meant." You interrupted. "I meant, please promise me you'll never leave me alone. I don't want to loss you like the others. If you decide to stay here, I'll stay in the human world too. You have always been there for me."

Kurama didn't answer your question. He just gave you one of his soft all-knowing smiles and patted your head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbled something afterward, but you couldn't quite make it out. It sounded like he said, "little one", but you weren't sure.

The following morning, you met up with Kurama outside the temple. He seemed anxious and worried. Pushing the thoughts aside, you smiled.

"Good morning Kurama." You greeted him cheerfully. "I am ready to see the demon world through your eyes."

"I didn't think you'd be ready so early," Kurama made a portal, "But I suppose you've waited too long to sleep in."

After Kurama, you stepped through the portal. The sage gave you a very superficial view of the Makai. For the first time, you were going to see why Kurama wanted to hide this world from you.


	15. Chapter 15: Meticulous Planning

After Kurama, you stepped through the portal. The sage gave you a very superficial view of the Makai. For the first time, you were going to see why Kurama wanted to hide this world from you.

On the other side of the portal, you found yourself in the valley next to froggy sage's complex. The valley was filled with golden spring wheat. Once during your training sessions, the sage told you to water the field. It took hours, but it increased your control. Usually, the area was full of activity. Demons came and went to visit the sage. More than once you found your training on hold while he counseled a demon. Yet, today it was quiet.

"Could we go to there?" You pointed to the complex. "I feel like something important is inside."

"It looks abandoned." Kurama walked toward it. "We can check it out, quickly."

Anxious, your heart beat faster. Dread filled your chest as your walk turned into a run. Coming upon the entrance, you gasped. The door was hanging off its hinges. Embedded in the wood, were claw marks. Trembling, you pushed the door aside and saw the sage, sorrowfully cleaning the mess. His demeanor was strange and not what you would expect after a break in. Dust pan and broom in hand, he seemed unaware of your presence.

"Kaeru?" Your voice squeaked.

"Jun." He jumped in surprise. "What are you during here?"

"Normally, to train." You answered, wondering why he was acting so strange. "But today, I came with Kurama. He is showing me the demon world."

"That fox." He growled. "Neither of you should be here. A war is brewing. This isn't the time for sightseeing. Go home to the human world."

"What happened to your hand?" You asked noticing the bandage.

Then you saw more. Wherever there wasn't a bandage, there was a bruise or burn. He kept his eyes averted.

"I got in a tuft with a demon." Kaeru brushed it off. "Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" You questioned. "There's not an inch that is untouched. Let me heal it."

"No." He jerked his body away and winced in the effort. "I deserve this."

"Sage Kaeru!" You heard a voice call. "I came as soon as I heard. Oh, who are you?"

You turned around to see a young demon standing next to Kurama. It was the young soldier from the other night.

"I didn't know you had company coming." Kai smiled. "How are you Mrs. Sato?"

"I'm not his wife!" You exclaimed. "I'm his student! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Everyone just leave!" The sage shouted. "You shouldn't be here."

"Don't be like that." Kai pleaded. "If I knew Lord Yomi was going to react like that, I wouldn't have told anyone about that night."

"Out!" The sage fought his pain to push to group out with a water wave. "Go home!"

Slam! The door shut behind you, Kai and Kurama.

"That didn't go as planned." Kai scratched the back of his head. "Stubborn goat."

"Jun, let's just leave." Kurama touched your shoulder. "We can come back once he has settled down. We have other business to attend to anyways."

"You're Jun?" Kai stared at you wide eyed. "Then the siren and you…" He stood up straight and looked serious. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you'll have to put those plans on hold for now. Your presence is needed at the castle."

"Pssh!" You frowned. "Like your king even knows who I am. Once Kurama finishes his business, I'm going to find this Lord Yomi and kick his ass… or at least a stern talking to on how to treat others. He had no right to hurt him like that, even if he is a lord."

"Well, then coming with me will settle everything." Kai smiled. "I believe Kurama's business is with Lord Yomi and that's who owns the castle we are going to."

~With Yomi~

Yomi sent out hundreds of soldiers earlier that morning and offered a pay raise to whoever found Jun. That damn frog was a hard one to crack. Anymore "persuasion" would have been deadly. Chief Sachi's techniques lacked subtlety, a quality Yomi despised. Yet, Kaeru survived and his injuries prevented him from warning her.

"Sir?" A lizard demon stepped into the room. "Private Kai is here with some visitors."

"There is no need to announce Kurama's arrival, Hitoshi." Yomi sighed. "He is a close friend."

"Yes, sir." He nodded. "However it is not just Kurama. The siren is with him."

Yomi froze. He felt his heart beat quicken. Jun and Kurama _together_? Cursing, he cleared his mind and tried to compose himself.

"Hitoshi, you weren't at the meeting this morning." Yomi stated. Hitoshi looked down sheepishly. "After you tell Corporal Kai that I will be there shortly, ask him to brief you on the meeting and congratulate him on his pay raise."

At the very moment Yomi entered the room he knew she was Jun. It was astounding how much she changed in the past few months. A doe-eyed innocent beauty replaced the stubborn, apathetic, and somewhat contentious female. She almost seemed like the girl he knew hundreds of years ago. While it was true he couldn't see her in the conventional sense, everything about her from her aura and spirit energy to the vibrations she emitted though the ground as she stood and fidgeted painted a vivid picture of his lover. Oh, Yomi was going to enjoy this much more than he ever imagined. If he played his cards right, Kurama's presence would only help him achieve his goal.

~Back to you, Jun~

You looked at the lord on his throne. Although one might consider him very handsome, you did not. Some part of you feared him, but your couldn't figure out why. His expression was hard a distant. A tugging feeling in your chest made you uneasy. However, since you had no rational for the feelings, you pushed it aside as anxiety. After what he did to Kaeru, you couldn't let it get the best of you. In spite of your fear, you would be as uncooperative as possible to silently protest his methods of gathering information.

"Thank you, _Corporal_ Kai." Stressing his increase in rank. "You are dismissed, but before you take your day off, brief Private Hitoshi on the meeting this morning."

"Yes, Sir." Kai beamed with pride as he bowed and then left the room.

Yomi sat in his throne. His stern expression was perfectly remote. Evidence of the brutal power of his body was apparent despite his noble attire.

"Thank you for visiting, old friend." The lord addressed Kurama before turning to you. "And you miss, I hear you claim to be the siren."

His smooth voice made your hair stand on end in awareness. Something warned you he was more than cold, but also cruel. Seeking some form of comfort, you looked for Kurama's gentle composure. However, the demon behind you was a stranger. His expression was blank. All signs of emotion left Kurama's face.

"If you say so." You replied coolly. "I do not claim to be anything other than myself. Yet, your men tortured my teacher, within an inch of his life, because of a title you imposed on me."

"Those men have been dealt with." Yomi answered. "But I have reports you sang at a bar and repaired a marriage."

"I am a siren." You admitted. "That was me, but I do not understand how that justifies my teacher being beaten."

"It is illegal to claim to be the siren." He explained. "Your teacher put you in a situation where you had to sing. That was his punishment. Unless you prove yourself, you will face the same treatment."

"I do not do single readings in a crowded room." You looked at the counsel and soldiers. "Only group readings are acceptable in such a setting."

"Then do that." Yomi nodded. "But if I do not feel anything, your reading will be dismissed as fake."

"Oh, you'll feel something." You smiled. "The purpose of a group reading to provide anonymity. One of the three is for you, the other two are for two others. Yet, only the one who knows whose is who's is the owner of that emotion." You paused to compose yourself. "Disclaimer, the views expressed are those of the individuals, not the singer. Jun is not responsible for the views expressed."

"It's clear from your vacant expressions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs<br>But we're talking kings and successions  
>Even you can't be caught unawares<br>So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
>Be prepared for sensational news<br>A shining new era  
>Is tiptoeing nearer<p>

I know it sounds sordid  
>But you'll be rewarded<br>When at last I am given my dues  
>And injustice deliciously squared<br>Be prepared!  
>For the death of the king.<br>I will be king!  
>So prepare for the coup of the century<br>Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
>Meticulous planning<br>Tenacity spanning  
>Decades of denial<br>Is simply why I'll  
>Be king undisputed."<p>

You paused to let the song sink in for the crowd before starting the next:

"Did they send me daughters  
>When I asked for sons?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man  
>out of you.<br>Tranquil as a forest  
>But a fire within<br>Once you find your center  
>you are sure to win<br>You're a spineless, pale  
>pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue  
>Somehow I'll make a man<br>out of you.  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>With all the force<br>of a great typhoon  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon."

Glancing at Yomi, you checked to make sure he was still paying attention. Then you sang the last one.

"Don't lose your way  
>With each passing day<br>You've come so far  
>Don't throw it away<br>Live believing  
>Dreams are for weaving<br>Wonders are waiting to start  
>Live your story<br>Faith, hope and glory  
>Hold to the truth in your heart<p>

If we hold on together  
>I know our dreams will never die<br>Dreams see us through to forever  
>Where clouds roll by<br>For you and I

When we are out there in the dark  
>We'll dream about the sun<br>In the dark we'll feel the light  
>Warm our hearts, everyone"<p>

"I can see another if you didn't catch it." You teased Yomi. Then you started to sing, "You remind be of the babe-"

"I think you made your point." Yomi interrupted. "I do have some questions for you later though… Inez!" Yomi called for a small elderly female. "Take Jun to her room. I have some business with Kurama still. The meeting will be quiet long. Going out now would be dangerous."

"Yes, milord." The maid bowed.

"But-" A warning glance from Kurama stopped you. "Yes, sir…"

Hanging your head, you let the maid take your down the hall.

~With Kurama~

"As you can see," Yomi began, "King Raizen's health is causing unrest. War will break out as soon as he passes away. I fought my way to power and now hold part of the demon world. I refuse to give it up easily. I would like you to be my General."

"Perhaps, you should inform me on what has changed since my last visit." Kurama had no emotion in his voice. "I'm particularly interested in why singing in a bar is illegal."

"Ah, to understand that we must start at the beginning." Yomi replied. "When you left the demon world thousands of years ago, everyone thought you died. Jun had no way to support herself. She tried, but when she had nowhere else to go, she turned to me for help. Rather than create a scandal, she knew we would have to marry."

All of Kurama's concentration focused on controlling and concealing his emotions. Hearing a trusted friend swooped in after his death to claim his mate was simply distasteful. She went to Yomi seeking support and he took advantage of her.

"Don't act so shocked friend." Yomi's voice was smooth and calm. "The Makai is a dangerous place for a woman with a mate and you left her no resources to support herself." Yomi paused. "However, that brings me to your question. You and the spirit detectives were called in to calm the riots. Those riots happened because Jun disappeared. I called for a search for her and offered a reward. Impersonators became a problem. So I made it illegal to claim to be the siren in order to prevent another riot."

Kurama paused to contemplate the new information. Jun faced so much after he left. Even though he hated to admit it, Yomi gave her what he hadn't. He probably could continue to support her, better than he could.

"So, Kurama." Yomi said briskly. "What is your answer?"

* * *

><p>I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines Day! This is a present from me. Enjoy!<p>

Also, I've been dabbling with ideas for a new fanfiction for after this one. I've noticed that my writing in second person (using "you") bothers some people. I don't mind switching when I start my new series. I was wondering what person you prefer stories to be written in? First (I went to the store) or third (She went to the store). I appreciate your opinion. ^.^


	16. Chapter 16: A Confession

You wandered through the hallways. Inez told you this morning that Yomi was in a meeting with the war counsel, but wished to speak with you later. Until the meeting, you were to stay here. Stain glass windows casted assorted colors on the cream porcelain tiles of the grand hall. It was a beautiful place, but it seemed to suffocate you. Upon seeing a garden outside, you smiled. A nice walk would keep your mind off being stuck in this glorified prison. You were surprised to see the garden in such pristine condition. The hedges were neatly trimmed forming a path deeper into the garden, luscious, green grass tickled your bare feet and a small fountain sat in the middle of the patio with pink lotus blossoms hovering just above the water. As you walked down the smooth pebble path, storm clouds threatened rain. Various flowers lined that path, but one bush gained your attention. It was a rose bush, but there were no flowers on it- only the thorns.

"_There is nothing but thorns left for you." _A voiced echoed in your head. "_Only thorns_."

A ragged breath shook your body as the voice filled your head. Unconsciously, your hand reached for the plant.

"Jun?" The voiced brought you back to the garden and you pulled back your hand. "Are you okay?"

You looked toward the direction of the voice and saw Kurama.

"K-Kurama…" Your voice was uneasy. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie." Kurama whispered in your ear as he wrapped his arms around you. Softly, he smoothed your hair. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"I just…" Words escaped your mind. No words could adequately describe how you felt. "I don't know."

A mix of emotions left you feeling sick and confused. You were starting to question if you wanted your past life back. Being held by Kurama's felt so right. The demon world might be where you belonged, but it wasn't home. The Makai was dangerous, cut-throat and cruel.

"I want to go home, wherever that is." You felt a tear run down your face. "I want to feel safe and warm again. The Makai is too vicious. The way you looked talking to Yomi… so cold and remote… It was like you were someone else. I can't do that, it isn't in my nature."

Kurama's body tensed and he suddenly felt guilty.

"Jun, I," He began, but was cut off by a door slam.

"Miss!" You heard Inez shriek, causing you and Kurama to separate. She glared at Kurama. "Lord Yomi is ready to see you, Miss."

Inez dragged you away while muttering something about a stupid perverted fox.

You peek into Yomi's office slowly, as if visiting him was some dangerous feat. In an overly cautious manner, you approached a chair across from his desk. He gestured for you to sit and you did. Silence filled the room as you waited for Yomi to speak.

"I know which song was for me." He said slowly, calculating the exact way to say each word. "I am training my soldiers and the standards are high. Yet, one of your other songs concerns me."

"They were merely the strongest feelings in the room." You explained. "I do not know who they belong to."

"So, the one about the coup..?" Yomi trailed off.

"All I know is what you know." You answered. "Someone close to you, someone in that room, is planning an uprising. They are earning support and bribing others as we speak." Yomi was silent, so you continued. "I wouldn't bother with it now. Times are too unpredictable at present. They want you to have the land of Raizen before the steal it all away."

A clap of thunder echoed through the room. Yomi strolled over to a window and watched the rain fall. The sound of the drops pitter-pattering on the glass filled the room. Little time passed before you become restless.

"If that is all," You stood up, "I would like to leave."

"I have a confession." Yomi said as your fingers grazed the door knob. You froze, listening carefully. "My fiancé of three years disappeared a few months ago. I searched for months, imposters became a problem. That's why I made the law that resulted in your arrest."

You turned around slowly, your breath caught in your throat. His expression showed longing and didn't match his harsh facial features. Helpless, you looked at him, begging him to continue.

"Don't you remember me?" He whispered.

"I don't remember anything." You admitted, softly. "I lost my memory months ago. My life before that is a mystery."

He took a step forward, but then stopped, like he was unsure if he should continue. Clearly, feelings conflicted within him.

"I'm sorry." You said softly not knowing what else to do.

An unlucky servant, oblivious to the situation inside, opened the door behind you. He began fumbling with his hands when he noticed the tension in the room.

"Milord," He began, "It's time for your meeting with the Farmers Guild."

"Yes, thank you Edmund." Yomi nodded, all previous emotion washed from his face. "I'll be there in a moment." The servant bowed and ran off. Yomi took your hand as he reached the door and stopped. "We are entering a dangerous time in the demon world. When the war starts, the entire underworld will be in chaos. I'd hate to see you kidnapped or hurt in anyway. The safest place for you will be the human world at that time. However, I fear that circumstances could make it difficult for us to find each other after war unless we… make a contract."

"I don't quite understand." You tilted your head meekly.

"We need to mat-… we need a marriage contract." For the first time, you saw him flustered. "Once a marriage ceremony is complete, we will be bonded together and we will always be able to find each other… I know you don't remember me, but wouldn't it be worse to gain those memories back and never be able to find each other again than be together and fall in love again?"

Yomi bent down, kissed your hand and left you stunned. The dangerous time made this already difficult decision worse. He was right. If you and he were in love, after regaining your memories it would be terrible to never find each other again. If they never came back, you could always learn to love him. Security in perilous times is a rare commodity. Only a fool would ignore the facts of the situation.

* * *

><p>Sprinting, you tried to get away from the mob running toward you. As you ran past an open room you saw a familiar flash of red. Without thinking, you popped your head in.<p>

"Kurama, can I hide in a second?" You quickly asked. He nodded. After you closed the door, you leaned against it and sighed in relief. "Read one love fortune and they all want one."

"Well, you are the Siren." Kurama chuckled at your disheveled appearance.

"If I knew a horde of squealing maids would bombard me," You took a side next to Kurama on the bed, "I wouldn't have offered to cheer her up with one. It seems like she will be okay now, though."

"Was it really that bad?" Kurama asked.

"Have you ever been chased by hundreds of girls compelled by the possibility of finding true love?" You countered. Kurama pondered whether he should answer the question truthfully or not. Rolling your eyes, you sighed. "It's a rhetorical question."

A comfortable silence settled between you and Kurama. It was nice to finally sit down and relax after the last two days.

"I'm heading home tomorrow afternoon." Kurama stated. "You should stay here. I'll be back after I put my affairs in order."

"Promise you'll be back?" You raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I don't have much of choice." He grimaced. "With the war brewing, Yomi gave me a job."

"Can you bring back some clothes and Mr. Cow for me?" You smiled innocently at him.

"Mr. Cow?"

"He is my cuddle buddy." You explained. "Sometimes, I just need something to cuddle with."

"Alright," Kurama sighed. "I promise I'll come back and bring Mr. Cow."

"Thank you!" You gave him a quick hug. "It'll be nice to have something from home. It's a promise so you can't break it. I know how much you like to weasel your way out of promises."

"Hey, I took you here." He reminded you.

"Not before I coaxed you into it." You teased him. "Even after I completed the task, you tried to convince me to not go."

"I just want you to be safe." Kurama turned to face you. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me."

Suddenly, you became painfully aware of how close he was. Your breath mingled with his in the short distance between you. Mesmerized, you felt yourself lean in as weakness took over. Kurama's lips pressed against yours, but this time it wasn't soft. A new carnality took over him. The kiss was sensual and hot, filled with passion. He pushed deeper into the kiss, making you lean on his hand supporting your back. His tongue ran along your lower lip, teasing you. A shiver of pleasure rippled through your body. Your hands traveled up his chest before circling around his neck. A groan of pleasure vibrated from his chest. Anticipation made your body shutter as you felt his hard erection against your thigh. You wished you could feel his body against yours without the clutter of clothing.

A cruel realization filled you as reality set in. You broke away from his lips. You had a fiancé and whether or not you had an answer for Yomi, you had the responsibility to keep yourself from being involved with Kurama. Even though you were sure about your feelings for Kurama, you couldn't dismiss Yomi or your old memories.

"We shouldn't do this." You said as you left Kurama arms. "I like you, Kurama, a lot. I don't want to hurt you with my past. There is too much I don't know." You walked over and peek out the door. "It looks like the coast is clear. I'll see you at dinner."

Kurama nodded silently.

Slowly, you walked to your room. Inez planned to dress you in a more fashionable gown for dinner. You weren't very excited for it, but your thoughts were too cluttered to protest. You couldn't figure out why you let your emotions control you. Little did you know- Kurama had the same question about himself. However, he gradually grew to realize that his instincts were pressuring him to mate before he lost his mate. The demon side of him wasn't giving up without a fight.


	17. Chapter 17: A Silver Fox and the Past

When you entered the dining room, Yomi and Kurama were already sitting at the table.

"Sorry, I'm late." You apologized as you sat at the table. " Inez wouldn't stop fussing with the dress and then I had the urge to listen to David Bowie."

"Who?" Yomi asked.

"David Bowie." You answered. "He's a singer in the human world. I believe he is refered to as a silver fox."

"W-what?" Yomi managed to say after a long silence. Kurama smirked. You grimaced, worrying it was the low cut of your dress that caused Kurama's mirth.

"A silver fox," You repeated, "an older gentleman who is handsome despite his age. Humans refer to them as silver foxes."

"Oh…" Yomi seemed to sign in relief.

As you looked off to the side, you saw Kurama biting his thumb to keep from laughing. You didn't see what was so funny. Shizuru always referred to them as silver foxes. The term made sense: a man with silver or gray hair, but still foxy, another word for sexy. The servant put dinner at the table and light conversation took over. Mostly, Yomi described the current political climate while Kurama listened, occasionally asking questions. You found the conversation boring, so you drifted in and out. You shifted every so often, but the corset kept you getting comfortable. The food on your plate was the only thing that occupied your interest.

"-so Jun will stay here?" Your ears perked up at the sound of your name.

"For a while." Yomi answered. "She won't be in danger until the war is at full force. It's still risky to her to go outside the protection of the complex, though."

"What?" You asked confused about what was going on.

"Kurama is going to the human world for a day." Yomi explained. "After that he requested you join him while he recruits some soldiers for me. I feel it is too dangerous. Kurama disagrees."

"Only because I think she should see the rest of the demon world." Kurama interjected.

"And for some reason you thought asking me what I wanted to do was a bad idea because…?" You questioned, feeling slightly upset with both of them.

The two demons were silence.

"Lord Yomi?" The demon, Kai appeared in the doorway. "I have a message for Miss Jun."

"She is having dinner right now, Corporal." Yomi said

"That's alright." You stood up. "I seem to have lost my appetite due to the conversation."

Forcefully, you pushed your chair in and left the dining hall with Kai.

"I wouldn't be upset with them, miss, if I were you." Kai commented once you were out of the others hearing range. "It's only politics."

"Politics?" You scoffed. I can't make decisions about my future because of politics?"

"There's more to it than you think." Kai smiled. "Yomi wants you here to ensure Kurama's return and Kurama wants you to come with him to prevent Yomi from having leverage on him."

"Are all demons so calculating?" You sighed. "It sounds more like paranoia than politics."

"Aren't they the same thing?" He laughed. "Anyways, the reason I was sent for you was that the Sage Kaeru gave me a message for you."

"He's doing better then?" You asked, forgetting the previous discussion. As long as he was recovered, your little spat didn't matter.

"He was well enough to give me the tongue lashing and guilt trip of the century." Kai sweat dropped at the memory. "He made it very clear that delivering his message was the only way to redeem myself…"

"And?" You fidgeted in excitement.

"And, he would be uninjured if he got this far with his training before the attack." He was teasing you. After a pause, he took out a piece of paper. "So… here it is… 'You're a dunce. By now you should have figured this out.'"

"Hey!" You interrupted.

"Don't shoot the messanger." Kai held up his hand defensively. He started reading again, "'You should have mentioned you lost your memory. Then I would have taught you this taught you this technique earlier, now you have to learn it on your own. Remember with the right song, you can remember any emotion and anything connected to it."

You blinked when Kai seemed like he was done. "That's it? That's stupid! How is that supposed to help?"

"W-well…" Kai was suddenly flustered. "That's all he said. I don't know."

"Whatever." You sighed. "That stupid frog."

"Oh he did say one more thing." Kai remembered. "I'm not a frog! I'm a great and powerful water sage!"

"He knows me well." You laughed. "Well, I'm going to bed. Thank you, Kai,"

* * *

><p>Hours pasted, as you lay awake in bed. Tossing and turning, you couldn't fall asleep. You looked at the clock blinking 1:30 am. With a sigh, you climbed out of bed.<p>

"Maybe I little exercise will help." You told yourself.

Briskly, you walked about the complex. It was much larger than you remembered. Soon, you found yourself in a new part of the building, lost. Cursing, you paused and looked around. You turned around at the sound of footsteps. Hopeful, you followed the sound and saw Yomi.

"Yomi?" You asked.

"Jun?" He turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep." You shrugged. "What are you doing up?"

"I was just about to head for bed actually." Yomi explained. "A meeting went longer than expected."

"You shouldn't work so much." You scolded.

"I'll try." Yomi chuckled.

"Well, I'll let you go to bed." You said after a while. "I won't keep you up, just because I can't sleep."

You turned around to walk away, but Yomi wrapped his arms around your waist, stopping you.

"Yomi…" You gasped, startled.

"Shhh…" He whispered. "I just want to hold you."

His body was warm against you. Nuzzling into your neck, he rested there. You searched for a feeling of love in his embrace, but couldn't find it. A burning passion filled him, yet it wasn't love. The embrace was nothing like when Kurama held you. Then, like a bullet, a realization hit you. Your arranged marriage to this man was one of convenience. He needed an heir and a wife. You needed protection. In reality, Yomi found you attractive, but there is a stark difference between lust and love. He spun you around like you were dancing until you were facing him. As he reached to feel the outline of your face, you flinched involuntarily. Then he bent down to place a kiss on your lips. Unhappy with your cool and still response, he increased the pressure of his mouth to prolong the kiss. You remained unresponsive, tolerating his embrace.

"Why don't you kiss me back?" Yomi asked as he broke the kiss.

Your mouth moved, but the words won't come out. Yomi spun around and cursed. He was being unreasonable. After all, you had no idea how you felt about him before. How could he expect you to just jump in where the two of you left off?

"I'm not quite sure how to act." You admitted. "Or it might be different from how I used to do it and that might disappoint you."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I shouldn't push you. It's just… You could never disappoint me."

A silence drifted between the two of you and you became uncomfortable.

"May I be excused?" You asked. "You said you were going to bed…" Yomi dismissed you wordlessly with a wave. After a few steps, you paused. "You should get some sleep too. An exhausted leader is useless."

Yomi perked up at your response, but you left too soon to notice. For a brief moment, a shiver went up his back. He feared that you knew more about the situation than you were letting on. He couldn't figure out why you didn't kiss him back. Women had never rejected his advances before, let alone act like it was a chore to kiss him. After 300 years of longing, he wanted more than docile acceptance.

* * *

><p>At the breakfast table, you poked at some Makai fruit and something that resembled a fried egg that didn't come from a chicken. A stiff silence covered the room. Yomi sat analyzing some papers across of you. Thoughts of last night filled your head. It simply wasn't fair that he could distract himself with paperwork and you had to sit in silence like a child who disappointed their parents. You slurped up the remaining orange like juice through a straw, making a guttural sound. Sluuurrrrp… Sluuurrrrp… Yomi looked up from his papers. Then down when the sound stopped. Then… Sluuurrrp… Sluu-<p>

"I think you're out of juice." Yomi observed with a sigh as he folded his papers aside. Resigned, you pushed the drink away and tried to spear a round piece of fruit with your fork. "I was going to wait, but since you seem eager to start your day, I'll tell you now and then you may leave." Your ears perked up, expectantly. "A ball will be held tonight to celebrate your return. I am sure you are the siren, but a few naysayers are inevitable. Precautions have been taken to prevent open accusations. A bowl will be at the entrance for attendees to put suggestions in. That should satisfy the demons that are less than happy with my decision. In addition, it provides an opportunity for me. I have a favor to request of you."

"Besides singing in a room full of demons?" You raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"To do a reading of Kurama while taking a suggestions." Yomi replied. "You need to do three readings anyway. Why not take three from the bowl and simply lie about one of them? Since your reading about the coup, you can understand my wish to find the culprit."

"But Kurama would never do something like that." You exclaimed in disbelief. "He is a good kind demon. Plus, you two are friends. Friends don't stab each other in the back!"

Oh, ignorance truly is bliss in your case.

"Perhaps." Yomi hid his amusement regarding your naiveté. "However, he was very insistent in finding his friends to recruit as soldiers for me. You can surely understand my concern. Once I am assured he in not involved in such matters, I will be satisfied."

"I will do a reading for you." You answered curtly. "Although, I will do it purely to prove I am right about him. He is not guilty of attempting to overthrow you."

Yomi shifted through the papers, searching for one. Upon closer inspection, you saw the papers were printed in braille. He didn't need his eyes for anything anymore. The only thing he could not do was ogle your breast in the low cut dresses Inez made you wear. Yet, her persistence in the matter made you wonder if he didn't need his eyes to do that either.

"Here is a list of things you need to do before that ball." Yomi handed you a piece a paper. "It's not much, but I figured it might keep you out of trouble for a while."

It was well past noon when you finished instructing the band on an opening piece for the dance. It was quite difficult to teach a band a song they never heard of. Not to mention their reluctance to display showmanship. They had to sell themselves along with the music. No one would want to dance if the musicians didn't look excited to be there and play. You could now relax in the garden before another rain cloud settled over the area. It seemed to rain quite a bit in this part of the Makai. However, relaxation was not high on your list of priorities this afternoon.

Sitting cross-legged near the fountain in the garden, you did the breathing exercises the sage taught you. Anxiety filled you. If this didn't work, there was nothing else to do. There is no more waiting for the memories to come to you. You have decisions to make. Now, you reach for the past and bring it to you. The sage's advice didn't give you much to work with, but you gathered a few ideas about what to do. With a deep breath you cleared your head. The necklace obviously meant something to you. Using that as a reference point, you focused on the emotions it held and plunged in.

"_I've got everything that I need, right in front of me. There nothing I can't do with you right next to me."_

You were in the memory, now. An entity inside your former self, watching, unable to change what was happening. You were in a small house in the kitchen. As if it were an everyday task, your hands washed the dishes in the sink. The window in front of you displayed a bustling busy day in the city. Inside the quaint little house, you felt relaxed and content. Then a pair of arms wrapped around you. Instead of being startled, you felt a smile form on your face. Warmth accompanied the embrace. Clearly, this man loved you deeply. He nuzzled into your neck and brushed the hair from your neck to kiss the delicate, sensitive skin.

"How is my beautiful, wonderful wife?" He whispered causing shivers down your spine.

You giggled and turned around to face him. Yet, for some reason his face was blurred.

"Why do I get the feeling you are buttering me up?" You smirked. "What are you up to?"

"You are much too clever." He teased. "It's just a little raid with Kuronue. We aim to liberate a few things from a cocky demon to help us keep afloat financially. Besides, it's rather dull here."

"We have more than enough to sustain our way of life for hundreds of years with your past spoils and my healing practice." You sighed. "And if its boredom that ails you, I can think of some way to entertain both of us."

You took his hand and started to lead him to another room.

"As tempting as that is," He paused, battling his desire to follow you. "I can't leave Kuronue waiting for me."

You slouched, dishearten. "I worry every time you go out like this. You're out so often; we haven't had time to have kits."

"I know." He embraced you. "I just want to make sure I can provide for you and them first."

He kissed your forehead. Then he opened the door to leave.

"I love you." You said. "Be careful."

"I love you too." The demon smiled. "And I will be."

With a sad sigh, you watch him leave from the window.

_Everything's great, everything's grand, expect he is out with him.__ It's never just me and him. I wonder when it's going to end._

The memory faded and another memory was brought to mind with a new song.

"_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone. The plans they made put an end to you. I've seen fire and I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end. I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always thought that I'd see you again."_

You were in a different place now. A small cottage sat behind you as you knelled before a garden, tending the plants. You brushed a tear away and shook your head.

"I've been here for fifty years." You said. "I've helped so many as the 'siren of the mountains,' as they call me. Yet, I can't shake the memories of him. Why is this so hard?"

A large crow landed near you and dropped a note. You gave him a treat and picked up the note.

"I'm sorry to report that you've been discovered by the most terrible demon." You read the note aloud. "I'm afraid a drunk blew your cover. Prepare yourself, if you can. Be safe, Kai."

Raking your hand through your hair, you gathered yourself. You headed out into the forest.

"You can't be a hermit in hiding without a few unpleasant, unexpected visitors." You sighed.

_Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun. Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around. _

The memory ended, but instead of bringing a new one, you couldn't find one. Your storage of songs either couldn't match up with an emotion or that was the end. Opening your eyes, you felt a rain drop on your face.

"I guess that's all I get to know." You stood up. "Sadly, that didn't help as much as I thought it would."

Thank you for your reviews and support everyone! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters from said show. The song read were, Life's a Happy Song by the Muppets and Fire and Rain by James Taylor. They belong to those who wrote them and you can listen to them on Youtube. I own everything else from Jun to the slurpy juice, though. Is that everything? Gosh, this chapter was long. Oh, if I repost this, it's because the page breaks weren't where they were supposed to be.


	18. Chapter 18: The Ball Begins

Back inside the building, maids and servants ran along busily carrying things and calling out to others. All the confusion almost made you want to back to the rain outside. Then Kai caught sight of you and walked over in great strides.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" He asked eagerly.

"Not a clue." You sighed. "Just that I was married, he died, I became a hermit and that's it." You grimaced at the thought.

"Oh…" Kai sounded disappointed, but then smiled. "But you must be excited for the ball tonight."

"Yes, there is nothing I like more than visiting with demons I don't know." You replied sarcastically. "I can only wait in dread to see what Inez wants me to wear…"

"There are plenty of other gowns available." Kai encouraged. "You're going to have fun. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" You questioned. "You barely know me."

"Well, let's say I have a hunch…" Kai smirked. "Now if you go down the hall, the second room to the end of the hall, on the right side, you'll find some gowns… I believe you'll find them more your style."

* * *

><p>"Oh, but Jun that dress is terribly dull." Inez complained. "Wouldn't you rather wear this ballroom gown?"<p>

The dress she wanted you to wear was pink with sparkling silver hems. Your hair is red. Redheads don't wear pink. Besides, it was much to long to dance in. The one you were wearing was a simple dress that went just past your knees. Resembling a swing dance skirt from the hip down, it was made for dancing.

"I am very sure in my decision, Inez." You sat down on the bed. "This dress is much more appropriate."

"Blue is dreadful color." She pouted. Then a smile spread across her face. "The master is going to propose to milady tonight. You must be very happy."

"I don't know if I would describe it like that." You frowned. "I'm not sure I can marry a man I don't love or even know."

"Jun!" She exclaimed. "He is a excellent match. Wealthy, educated, powerful… Wanting anything else is just plain selfish."

"You don't understand." You looked down. "I know I was with someone I loved once."

"Not another word." Inez scolded. "You like songs right? Well, here is one for you before you have to sing for everyone down there…"

Inez prepared herself. It appeared as if she did this once before.

"Love is what we read about in books my dear. 'Cause love won't pay the mortgage or put porridge in your bowl. Dearie, marry the mole. True, it's a fact that he ain't exactly amusing. He's blinder than a bat, but at least his eyes are blue. His glare maybe alarming, but he's charming for a demon. Romeo and Juliet were getting much in love when they were wed. They honored every vow, so where are they now? Dead: Very, very dead. Marry him, dearie."

She shot you a knowing look, "I trust that is enough?"

"Yes, ma'am." You nodded, slowly.

"Even if this demon you claim loved you was still out there." Inez continued. "He couldn't have loved you that much if he wasn't here fighting for you." She let the words sink in. "Will you change your gown now?"

"Inez," You began. "I will not wear that dress. If you are going to continue to pester me with it, you can leave. Take it up with Yomi if you feel that strongly about it."

She gave you a flustered look before walking out of the room.

Just as you put your hair up, you heard a knock on the door. You opened it to find Yomi. He was wearing a wonderful dark suit, already prepared for the ball.

"Inez told me you refuse to wear the dress for the ball." Yomi walked into our room. "Care to explain why?"

"It was hideous." You stated blandly. "Not only is this one more pretty, it will be easier to dance in."

"What exactly was the problem with the other one?" Yomi asked. "Besides being hideous?"

"It was pink," You said with bitterness. "Do you know what pink does to a red head's complexion? Of course not, you're a man. I would look like a pouf if I wore that!" Yomi stared at you blankly. "But I find it hard to believe you came here to talk about my clothing choices."

"You are correct." Yomi grinned. "I believe you are beginning to understand the demon world."

He began to explain how the guests would place a question in a cup before they entered, like he previously told you. The guests and he would socialize for an hour, before he announced your arrival. You would sing, and then join him and the others for the festivities. All and all, it seemed like an easy enough night. Sure, having to perform in front of hundreds of demons that held your fate in their hands was terrifying, but the prospect of giving Yomi an answer to his marriage proposal was much more terrifying. You would avoid discussing the proposal as long as possible.

* * *

><p>A young lady in a green silk gown entered in Yomi's castle. Her petite figure seemed to glide across the hall. The expression on her face concealed her contempt for such parties. If it weren't for her sister and a certain young guard, she would be home with a book by the fire. While she lost in thought, she brushed up against a young man, who appeared human. But her demon instincts told her this male was not only a demon, but a fox demon. There was something odd about him. Although his appearance was new, his aura felt awfully familiar. He mumbled something like an apology, but a fog filled her head. She scurried off before he noticed. Behind a pillar, she tried to regain her composure. She had seen that demon many years ago when she went to meet a friend. With a sigh, she wandered toward the ballroom, but a formidable guard stopped her.<p>

"Please submit a question for the siren." He pointed to a table with slips of paper and a cup.

'I might as well have some fun,' she thought. She took off her gloves to select the slip with the quality she desired. 'This is a lucky one.'

She wrote the question and dropped it in the cup. Smirking, she left believing the ball would be much more interesting than she originally anticipated. Especially, if her intuition about Yomi and the fox demon she just met was correct.

* * *

><p>Standing outside a curtain, you heard the crowd chatting excitedly and the band playing a waltz in the background. Butterflies fluttered around your stomach. You wished there was a way to curb your anxiety.<p>

"How are you feeling?" You heard Kurama's voice behind you.

"Like throwing up." You turned around to face him.

"It's not that bad." Kurama gave you an encouraging smile. "Remember when you first sang for the couple in the bar and how you felt afterward?"

"Yeah." You smiled remembering the happiness it brought you. "But how did you know about that?"

"A little bird told me." Kurama shrugged. "Or maybe I should say a little frog with a big mouth." Yomi's voice started to hush the crowd and announce your arrival. "Good luck, little one. You have more friends than you realize out there."

Before you could turn and ask Kurama what he meant, the curtain rose. Light temporarily blinded you as you stepped onto the stage. A large cup stood in the middle.

"Now, the siren will take one slip at a time and sing what it asks her to sing." Yomi explained to the crowd from his throne.

On cue, you walked to the cup and withdrew the first piece.

"What was your life like before you meant Yomi again?" You read the question aloud.

'That's straight forward enough.' You thought. 'It's not too difficult. If I had my memory it would be much easier, though.'

You focused on the third vision you had while mediating in the garden and tried to find another piece of it. More feelings had to be attached to that point in time.

"Sittin' in the mornin' sun. I'll be sittin' when the evenin' come. I left my home 'cause I've had nothing to live for and look like nothin's gonna come my way. So I'm just gonna sit on the dock of the bay. I can't do what ten people tell me to do and this loneliness won't leave me alone. Nothings gonna change. I'm just gonna sit at the dock of the bay, watching the tide roll away."

The crowd murmured at the end. There seemed to be a general consensus that song answered the question accurately. Sighing with relief, you reached in for the next slip. You froze when you read the question. It had to be a joke or something. No one in his or her right mind would ask someone to do such a thing. More over, how were you supposed to know the answer?

"Please read the slip and answer the question." A male from the crowd shouted.

"B-But…" You could find the words to explain without saying the question.

"You won't be penalized for answering someone's question." A voice reassured you. "It's what you're here to do."

You looked toward Yomi, who nodded in agreement. Closing your eyes, you searched the past of the demons you were asked to sing about. Once you found what you needed, you read the question.

"Sing a song about how Yomi and Kurama would be if they were teenage girls." You read. The crowd gasped or giggled. They seemed all for it.

"That's what it says." An official took the slip and looked at it.

"That said," You began. "I'll need your help. My right focal point will be Yomi and the left is when Kurama is speaking, because of course they would be debating some issue and without clarification, my actions would seem crazy."

(Right, Yomi): "You say you're cool and you're strong. You say you'll lead and I should tag along. But you'd be a mess if we just showed up at a party with same new girl."

(Left, Kurama): "You say you're brave, but it's too late to tell me that you don't ditz out. The spacey things that you've said prove that you've got rocks rolling' in your head. Who do you think you are?"

(Right, Yomi): "When it's time to stand and fight, you'd rather pine for that cute girl you met last night. Who do you think you are? Say you're the best by far?"

(Left, Kurama): "You're all talk, non-stop. You think that it's so cherry in the leader spot? You say your way never fails. Well, I might as well sit home and just let you be."

The room was silent. Then Kurama clapped and Yomi followed. Soon, the entire ballroom was cheering. You beamed, happy that you were able to give an answer everyone agreed with. From where you were standing, Yomi didn't even look mad.

"Let's give her a break before we finish up!" A fat male demon patted you on the back. "You deserve a break."

Anxious to leave, you stepped off the stage to find something strong to drink.

*Kurama and Yomi's point of view*

Kurama walked over to Yomi's throne, with a sly smile on his face.

"It's strange isn't it?" He asked Yomi. "How she can just pick up emotions without knowing the story attached. It makes you wonder just how much she knows."

"Soon it won't be a problem." Yomi watched as Jun spoke to some guests. "She'll be wed to me anyways. I doubt she'll say no even if she does know something. It's not enough to corrupt the process that had started."

"Perhaps." Kurama nodded. "But if the next guest gives her just the right hint... Or the right song to sing… All your planning will be wasted."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The song Inez sang was from <em>Thumblina<em>, "Marry the Mole". All credit goes to Warner Brother's Entertainment. The first song Jun sang was "(Sittin' on) The Dock of the Bay" by Otis Redding. And if you know the second song, I have great respect for you. That was "Who Do You Think You Are?" from _Sailor Moon_ with minor tweaking. All credit goes to their prospective parties for the songs.


	19. Chapter 19: In Which Kai Acts on Hunch

Trying to escape the crowd, you took a step back and bumped into someone. Then you heard a splash and a gasp. Your face turned pale as you turned around quickly to see what happen. A female demon with cinnamon colored hair looked down at her slightly damp green dress. Judging by the now half empty glass in her hand and spot on her dress, you made her spill when you bumped into her.

"Oh, dear." She drank the rest of her glass and put in on a waiters tray as he walked by. Then she looked at you. "Do you know where I could find a restroom and clean this up?"

"Yes, of course." You smiled, relieved she wasn't upset. "It's over here, I'll take you there."

She followed you to the room, took off her gloves, and began scrubbing the stain out with a towel.

"I should have known wine would stain." She told you. "Murphy's law: Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong."

"I'm sorry." You apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry, Hun." She smiled. Then a light gust blew by and her dress was dry. Only a small, light spot remained. "Good as new."

You reached over to hand over her gloves at the same time she did and your hand brushed her's. Her emotions rushed over you, you couldn't control it. Yet, it was different. The emotion you felt seemed to be from an event that had yet to happen.

"I don't envy you." She put on the gloves. "Torn between duty and love. It's not easy, especially with no past."

"How did you know I lost my memory?" You asked her, appalled.

"I'm a touch-know." She explained. "I see the future of any object I touch. Most touch-knows see the past, though." The demon paused, as if contemplating something. "Next time you search for your past, you should try, 'On my Own' from the play _Les Misérables_… Don't do it now, you need to conserve your strength for the rest of the night. Tomorrow, if you have time, try it. I think it will answer some questions."

In awe, you looked at the small demon, who handed you the possible key to your past. She smiled and started for the door, but you stopped her.

"Wait, what is your name?"

"It's Miyuki Haru." She answered. "Most demons call he Yuki."

"Thank you, Yuki." You bowed. "You should listen to the song, 'I'm Not Afraid' from a _Brave New World_."

You left her astounded as you returned to the ballroom.

"I guess we're square, Kai." Yuki smiled and then chuckled. "Kai-squared, chi-squared. That's a pun. Well, kind of."

* * *

><p>Back to Jun:<p>

It wasn't long before you found yourself on the stage again. The announcer stood next to you. Just as you were about to pull a slip from the cup and do as Yomi requested, the announcer stopped you.

"I spoke to the crowd." He addressed both you and the demon's watching you. "The men decided that you should finish with a song that fits everyone here, or really the men since they are the only ones that matter."

You pursed your lips in a frown. The demon world was as sexist as ever it seemed. As you scanned the ballroom, you noticed all the couples married for material gain. None of the couples loved each other. Many of the males had mistresses that pleased their lust. The females gossiped and spend their husband's money for fun. Yet, all of them had someone they loved, but left for material or political gain.

"Do you ever miss…?" Your voice cracked. Forcefully, you wiped the tear on your cheek and tried to compose yourself. It didn't make sense that the song was affecting you this way. Finding your resolve, the song left your lips clear and strong. "Is the girl you left behind out there tonight romancin'? Makin' eyes at someone else and singin', is she dancin'? Only the girl you left behind is real when you're sleepin'. Puts the teardrops in your eyes from secrets she is keepin'. Happy just playin' a tune and dance the whole night away. Lonely is the wind that blows, you know you'll always miss her. All the girls that you left behind could fill up California. Please don't leave them too darn long, I think I oughtta warn ya, 'Absence makes the heart go cold and leads a heart to wander.' If you stay there by their sides, you'll feel their hearts grow fonder. So tell me that you'll never roam. Stay there by her side at fireside. Find the girl you left behind tonight."

A wave of release washed over, immediately. You didn't know if finishing the songs or something else was creating this feeling. It was like a weight was lifted from your shoulders, almost like you confessed a secret you'd been hiding for a hundred years. The applause of the audience didn't faze you and you walked through the crowd to find Yomi and Kurama.

* * *

><p>Unconsiously, Yomi's grip on his chair tightened. Jun was getting too close to the truth. Even if she didn't know it, Yomi had to finish before his plan collapsed like a house of cards.<p>

"Yomi!" Jun's cheery voice interrupted his thoughts. "Let's go dance."

"I do not dance." He replied without flinching.

"It's easy!" She insisted. "Cut loose like the songs says. '_Cut loose, cut loose, kick off your Sunday shoes_.'" Jun sung along dancing a little to encourage him.

"No, thank you." Yomi protested. "I never dance at these balls."

"Oh, ok…" Jun turned toward Kurama. "Kurama will you dance with me?"

"I-I." Kurama stammered.

"Just follow my lead." Jun took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor without giving him a chance to protest.

"I do not think you made the right decision, my lord." A female's voice emerged from the Lord's side.

The voice was unknown to him. Based on the footsteps and vibration he felt, or more accurately the lack thereof, he realized she was a petite female demon. A great air of authority and calm self-assurance spoke of her experience in the academic world, despite it being a male dominated field. Yet, her unfamiliarity with him meant she was new to the political circuit. The paradox intrigued him.

"And why do you think that?" Yomi asked.

"You just missed a golden opportunity." She spoke with an enigmatic tone. "You could be holding her right now instead of Kurama. Now, he is dancing with her…"

She continued to describe the event, but Yomi was caught up in the sound of her voice. The smooth, soothing voice seemed hypnotized him.

"Well, Yomi." She paused at the end of her story. "What do you think about that?"

"About what?" His voice was raspy and strange to him. He scolded himself of getting distracted.

"Of dancing, you silly goose." She giggled. "The only way to hold Jun intimately in front of Kurama is to masquerade as a dancer with me and then switch partners with Kurama like the other couples."

Yomi wanted nothing more than to see the young demon by holding her against him. Perhaps, it would quench the growing curiosity inside him so he could focus on Jun again. The female was clouding his focus but a realization stopped him accepting her offer.

"I do not know how to dance." He cursed himself for being so honest, but she held him spellbound.

"I'll teach you." She assured him. "I've been told I'm a great teacher."

"I'm fine." Yomi growled in discontent.

"Oh dear." She sighed, defeated. "Now they are slow dancing. Don't say I didn't warn you. Good bye, my lord."

The female drifted away to the balcony to get some air, leaving Yomi alone with his thoughts. She looked out over the garden.

"Haru!" A male exclaimed. "How did it go?"

"Kai…" Her voice was distressed. "I did my best. Jun knows, but I couldn't…. I just…"

"It's alright." Kai comforted. "You did what I asked. I just wanted to help an old friend."

"And I'm Yuki here." She reminded him. "My disguise is useless if you blow my cover. We could lose everything if they found out a noble snuck into a royal ball uninvited."

"You'd think a panther demon would have the prowess to seduce a male with her "foxy" disguise." He teased.

"The man is a brick wall." Yuki sighed. "I don't know how to deal with men who aren't perverted jerks." She grimaced. "My sister is lucky she found you and doesn't need to ward off the proposals of the so-called 'noble' males."

"She had her own troubles." Kai objected. "As a commoner with no skills, my only saving grace was acceptance into the royal guards. You know how I worked for that position."

A whistle sounded for Kai to get back to his post. The pair said good farewell, but Yuki stayed at the balcony.

"Yeah, but she had a hero to protect her. I'm the hero of my adventure, never the damsel."

* * *

><p>Back to Jun:<p>

Needing some air, you and Kurama left the dance floor. Out in the garden, the cool air refreshed you. Everything seemed to be answered. Even without your memory, you knew what you wanted.

"You dance well for someone who lost her memory." Kurama commented. "Part of Genkai's training?"

"No." You smiled. "It's just something my body did by itself. Some things, like attitudes and procedures, are remembered implicitly. I can't consciously recall it, but relearning attacks and past activities only require little hints."

"I see." Kurama nodded. "It's there, but buried."

"Inez said Yomi is going to propose tonight." You leaned on the rail of the bridge and looked at the water. "I think I'm going to turn him down." Kurama froze. "If I was supposed to be with him, a little hint of what we had would be enough to cue my love for him. Yet, I feel nothing, not even a spark."

Silence settled between you and Kurama. Your confession must have unsettled him and you wondered if you told him too much, but you couldn't help it. You felt so comfortable with him. The feelings you had for him from the start were powerful and only grew in the time you knew each other.

"Jun," Kurama paused. "I have something to tell you. Do you remember when I left for the mission in the human world and I told you I'd be different when I came back? Well, that-"

A high-pitched sound pierced your ears. Wincing, you looked for the source of the ear-splitting sound.

"What is that?" You questioned.

"A whistle?" Kurama suggested, slightly annoyed that it distracted you.

"It's horrendous." You started walked toward it. "Why is it coming from the edge of the garden?"

If curiosity killed the cat, then you obviously didn't get the memo. Your ears twitched anxiously as you pawed through the shrubbery, eager to find the source of the sound. The sooner you found it the sooner you could stop it. Leaning against the outer wall of the garden, you saw some guards and a General you recognized as Sachi. He removed some kind of mental from his lips and the sound stopped.

"There has to be an easier way to summon us, my lord." A scaly demon protested. "That thing is terrible."

"It was the only way to ensure everyone's presence." Sachi sighed. "With the music from the ball inside, no one else besides the outside guards would hear it. The obnoxiousness of this weapon would make you hurry." Sachi looked over the crowd once more and once he seemed content with the audience, he continued. "As you all know, Lord Yomi is planning to attack Mukuro as soon as Lord Raizen dies. But, that female, his fiancée, is threatening to blow our cover. I believe she already let him know something is up. Consequently, an assassination on _behalf of_ Lord Mukuro by us is in order."

"WHAT?" Kai sprung from the bushes. "I knew something was up when I heard the guard whistle, but killing Miss Jun?"

"Oh my…" You turned behind you to look for Kurama but he was gone.

Sachi let out a maniacal laugh. "How nice of you to come, Kai, it gives me ample reasons to kill you. After you stole my promotion, I've been waiting for a chance. Your loyalty to Lord Yomi is sickening."

"Without loyalty to friends, we are no better than the lower class demons." Kai smirked. "A good friend told me that."

"And it is that loyalty that keeps him in my service." You left the cover of the bushes. "You'll never lay a finger on Kai. You don't have the skill."

"Two for the price of one!" Sachi grinned. "My only obstacles coming to their deaths, why, this is my night. Once you both are gone, nothing will stop me."

Taking his sword from the sheath, Sachi charged at you. You tried to form a ball of water in each hand, but you couldn't. Fortunately, Kai blocked Sachi's advance, but you were useless without your spirit energy. With a curse, you realized the moon was new tonight. What little spirit energy you had, you used singing. Sachi's four lackeys surrounded you when they recognized you as helpless. Weak demons have an uncanny ability to sense vulnerability in higher class demons. You, however, wouldn't have it. Genkai taught you enough hand to hand combat moves to put up a fight. Four against one was a stretch, but you could buy Kai time. Hopefully…


	20. Chapter 20: Revealing the Past

You went in to punch the demon only to see him dematerialize before you made contact. As you fell to the ground, you watched the other three spontaneous combusted. Perplexed, you looked around. Beings weren't known to vanish or bust into flames in your presence. Then you noticed Yomi standing just inside the clearing, energy emanating from his hands. You heard a thud and turned to see Sachi on the ground. Rose whip in hand, Kurama stood over him. Poor Kai looked just as dumbfounded as you. He, however, was lucky enough to still be standing. The power radiating off Yomi was terrifying and familiar. His calm anger made your stomach churn. Your body shook in fear, as if it recognized the aura and what was about to happen.

"Take care of Sachi." Yomi ordered Kai. "We found the rat."

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked you as he helped you up.

"I think so." Your shaky legs barely held you up. "But I've had my fill of excitement tonight. I'm going to clean up and go to bed."

"I'll help you." Kurama offered. "You can hardly stand."

The four of you dispersed. Yomi went to do damage control in the ball room, Kai to clean up the mess, and you and Kurama left to your room. As he carried you bridal style, you thought back on the event. Kurama was with you when you went to find the source of the sound, but he disappeared when Sachi and his lackeys attacked.

"Why did you leave me and Kai?" You asked. "I know there were five of them, but you and Kai could have handled them easily."

"Yes, but then Yomi wouldn't have seen the conflict." Kurama explained. "It would have been his word against mine. There was no guarantee he would believe me over his General of Military Affairs."

You nodded. The way Kurama was able to anticipate trouble and resolve it before it happened was incredible. He was always two steps ahead.

Kurama gently set you down on the bed. Your eyes met his and for a moment your heart skipped a beat. His face was so close. You could easily close the gap by leaning slightly forward.

"I-I better change before my bed sheets are as dirty as I am." You looked down.

"Yes, of course." Kurama snapped out of his trace and stood up straight.

"You were saying something earlier." You reminded him as you went behind the changing screen. "What was it?"

"Well…" Kurama searched for his train of thought. "Before I came to the human world, I lived in the Makai as a fox demon. When things turned for the worse, his soul took the body of a baby named Shuichi. I balanced the two selves, the human being and the ruthless demon, and switched between the two when needed. Over time, my demonic spirit slowly merged with the human spirit. However, at the last mission, we became so entangled that the merger completed. I am no longer just a demon inhabiting a human body, but both the fox demon and Shuichi."

You nodded, unfazed by the new information. Part of you knew he wasn't all he seemed. This story explained why, but you did have one question. You appeared from behind the screen, freshly washed and in a clean white night gown.

"So that silver fox from the forest was you?" You asked, and then you mumbled. "I knew he wasn't a stranger, liar."

"You knew?" Kurama questioned. "How?"

"There was a spark." You sighed as you sat on the bed. "A nagging hint that told me… But I suppose it's time for bed. Good night… Youko."

Kurama left you, wondering when he told you the demon side was Youko Kurama.

* * *

><p>In the morning, you awoke before the sun rose. Too anxious to fall back asleep, you crawled out of bed and got dressed. Today was the day you got your past back. As Kaeru said, with the song, anything is possible and now you had the right song. A lead ball rested in the sat in your room. You were much too nervous to go to the garden. Searching the iPod's song menu, you found the song Yuki told you to use. With a deep breath, you pressed the play button.<p>

A strange feeling swept over you. As if you were watching a black and white film from the 1920's, the song played and then the picture came into focus. In Yomi's office, your face was blank as Yomi spoke to you. He reached out for you, but you turned away swiftly, pretending to ignore it and left.

_And now, I'm all alone again  
>nowhere to go<br>no one to turn to  
>I did not want your money sir<br>I came out her cos I was told to._

Exiting the building, you were walking under the blanket of night in the same garden near the complex.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy  
>With the company I'm keeping<em>

On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him till morning<br>Without him  
>I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me<p>

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
>All the lights are misty in the river<br>In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
>And all I see is him and me for now and for forever.<em>  
><em><br>And I know it's only in my mind  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<em>

_I love him  
>But when the night is over<br>He is gone  
>The river's just a river<br>I love him, but only on my own._

Your chest felt tight, as a flood of memories swarmed your head like a tide wave. Imagines of your life with Youko, living with Suzu and Kazuki after, and the years you spent as a hermit on the mountain reclaimed their place in your past. However, what happened between there and your appearance in the human world was a mystery. It was as if the memory was reluctant to return. You pressed on. The scene cut out and you were now in the castle in a room that seemed to be a meeting hall. Yomi sat at the head of the table with a few other generals. You leaned in the doorway, unimpressed with the so-called dark tournament on the screen. Still, the red-haired fighter caught your eye as you pasted by, so you entered. His cool exterior interested you.

"Oh, so you do go places other than the garden and your room." Yomi teased.

You grimaced. Although you were considered a guest, you felt more like a prison. Yomi brought you here under the pretense of needing your help. You agreed to stay only because it met he wouldn't pry into your past business, which was less than legal, but not exactly illegal. More or less it was a gray area that could do without the government poking around.

"Occasionally," You shrugged. Then turned toward of the generals so Yomi could listen to the fighters and determine what was happening. All and all, it was astounding how he could build such an accurate depiction on the fight by listening to the television. "What is a human team doing so far in the tournament?"

"They have a bit more spunk than most and a lot more luck." The general spat.

You crinkled your nose. It was strange for a group of humans to annoy a general so much. A sound caught your ears, forcing your gaze back to the screen as a fog rolled away. Praying you were mistaken, you held your breath. You could hear your heart pounding in your chest. An all too familiar demon stood in the clearing causing you to gasp. Questions swarmed your head, but mostly how and why. How was still alive and why, if he was still alive, why was hadn't he told you? Shaking your head, you decided it didn't matter. You would find out yourself by going to the human world. Before you realized it, you were in your room, coat on and the transportation portal already etched on the ground. Your demon identity would need to be suppressed, but that could wait. To transport successfully, you would need all the power you had.

"What are you doing?" You heard Yomi enter.

"I'm leaving." You answered. "You know as well as I do who that is."

"True," Yomi nodded. "But even so, if he wanted you, why did he live for sixteen years as a human without sending you word?"

"That's what I intend to find out." You replied simply as you put a necklace in your pocket.

"He doesn't want you." His voice stayed calm, but it was darker than before. "Just give up."

"I'm leaving." Repeating the phrase as you stepped on the circle.

"Oh?" It was no more than a syllable, but it echoed around you and sent a chill down your spine.

"We had a deal." You hid your growing discomfort. "I gave you my services ever since you found me. We're done. I'm going to find him."

Before you finished, Yomi tackled you to the ground. His hands clutching your neck. You started to struggle, but he was too heavy. Squirming, you shifted your body until most of it covered the inscription. You started reciting the incantation. Just when you thought you couldn't take it anymore, you muttered the last of the summons and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Violently, you tore yourself from the memory. Too frightened to cry, your throat tightened until you could hardly breathe. One hand gasped for the bed post to pull yourself up, the other over your mouth. But your legs were too shaky to hold you and you fell right down again. An ungodly sound erupted from your lips, unleashing the stream of silent tears. The door shook, but you didn't hear it. Kai came in and he wrapped his arms around you.<p>

"Jun, Jun." He repeated. "What's wrong? What happened?"

All of a sudden, you saw Kai through a new perspective. You pushed him away weakly.

"You're an asshole." You hiccupped, tears still falling, but a smile snuck on your face. "You couldn't just tell me? Your sister in-law had to get involved?"

Kai's face immediately brightened. "It was the least conspicuous way and she always makes the best strategies for such occasions… But look at you! You have a completely different aura now that you have your memory back!"

Your eyes widened. Swiftly, you closed the door and locked it.

"Oh god," You sat on the bed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Considering you never swore before yes." Kai nodded. "You also radiate a different energy, but does it matter?"

"If Yomi notices, then yes, it does matter." You hugged Mr. Cow and pulled your knees up. "What to do…"

"You better figure it out quick." Kai said in a sing-song tone. "Yomi is going to propose to you again today."

Your face paled. You couldn't ward off a proposal without a reason. Surely he would want to know why and notice your memories returned.

"I'm teasing." Kai rolled his eyes at your reaction. "Yomi is going to be dealing with Ex-Chief Sachi all day. Think about Kurama. That's why everything happened, right?"

Kai was right, but you were trying not to think about Kurama. You had no idea where to even start with him. You were angry with him for not setting you straight and explaining everything. Yet, you were terrified to confront him. What if he didn't feel the same anymore or he wanted to leave you with Yomi because of the trouble you caused? He lived in the human world for years and just last night revealed he was still Youko. But he didn't say anything about once being lovers. Anxiety begin to build up inside once again.

"Here," You handed Kai the cow. "Take care of Mr. Cow. I'll go see Kurama."

"You named it already?" Kai questioned. "And why do I need to take care of it?"

"Do you want to trade jobs?" You asked. Kai shook his head. Then you added in a whisper. "Damn. I rather take care of Mr. Cow."


	21. Chapter 21: Once Upon a Time

As you meandered your way through the complex, you rehearsed different ways to tell Kurama.

_Punch him in the face. That would let him know I know he lied and almost let me marry Yomi. _

_ Tackle him with a hug. A show of affection stronger than before might do the trick._

No. Neither of those would tell the whole complexity of your feelings and knowledge. Maybe a combin-

A gasp escaped your throat, effectively taking your breath away, when you saw Kurama in the garden sitting on a bench. True, you had seen him multiple times before, but now he looked different. Your heart ached in your chest. He was still Youko Kurama, the king of thieves. Everything about him hinted at his past life. The curve of his lips, the way he held himself… Except now he had the most devastating green eyes, the kind that haunted a girl's dreams. All the ways you came up with to tell him vanished as you found yourself lost in his eyes. Spotting you, he waved. Sheepishly, you left your hiding place and took a seat next to him on the bench.

"I hear Yomi will be busy all day." You commented.

"Yes," Kurama nodded. "He has a meeting with Yusuke."

Normally, you curiosity would have pushed you to question why. Yusuke left to the demon world to see his great, great, great grandfather shortly before you came with Kurama. Yet, if Yomi wanted to talk with Yusuke, you would just let it be. He would be occupied with that for the day, leaving you to talk with Kurama.

"Listen, Kurama," You said abruptly with force. "I have something to tell you. I thought about telling you in a song that went, 'Que sera, sera' but…" You continue to babble gibberish, until Kurama took your hand in his, instantly silencing you.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Kurama smiled encouraging. "You have something to tell me…"

"Yes." You tried to find your courage. "I believe the best way to tell you is to tell it in a story… But you can't interrupt." You shot him a warning glance and he nodded in agreement. "Okay… Once upon a time there was a half wolf, half cat demon who had the misfortunate of falling in love with a thieving fox demon."

"Jun, are you-?"

"You said you wouldn't interrupt!"

"Yes, of course, sorry." Kurama looked at you to continue.

"As I said, she fell in love. They were married and our story would be short and sweet if that were the end, but they were not that lucky. The fox demon had a hard timing giving up thieving; he was the King of Thieves after all. For years he went on raids with his partner, a bat demon. During one of the raid, the bat demon… didn't make it." You clenched your fist and held back the tears. "The fox's wife begged him to stop before he suffered the same fate and he did stop, for a while. His wife was able to run a small medicinal herb operation to earn money. He helped grow the plants and she made the remedies. One day, she announced she was pregnant. The couple was elated, but he was worried about their finances. The husband feared he would not be able to provide for the baby and his wife."You slowed down, preparing yourself for the next part.

"He decided to sneak out, by himself, on one more raid, just to earn what they would need. But a Hunter, one of the Spirit World's Elite Soldiers, caught him. The trauma and grief affected his wife terribly and she miscarried… For days, she cried, having lost both in such a short time." You paused to wipe the tears streaming down your face. "A friend of the family comforted her and housed her. After a while, she helped out as a barmaid in their tavern and nursed a rumor about a hermit in the mountains who granted wishes to those who were worthy. When the rumor was well known, she left the friend's tavern. She moved to the mountains, were she became a hermit. Occasionally, she wrote to the friend. Nothing more than a few lines letting the friend know she was alive and well. She kept to herself, never using the same path to or from the cottage, and rarely visiting nearby towns. When a traveler found her cottage and asked for the siren, she assessed their wish and life. If it was a noble cause, she granted the wish or at least tilted the odds in their favor."

You grinned, remembering some of the creative ways you granted their wishes. Kai's case was particularly interesting because it required… certain persuading, for lack of better words, but that is a story for another time.

"She lived this way for quite a long time." You continued. "Secretly, she believed her husband would return. So she waited, gardening and granting wishes as the years pasted. Then a Lord's soldiers stole her away, claiming he wished to use her services. She complied since she didn't have much a choice. He proposed marriage and she refused. Eventually, they came to a deal both could live with. She would live in the castle for a year. If she still did not want to marry him, the Lord would let her go. While roaming the castle one day, she noticed the generals and the Lord watching the dark tournament. One of the competitors caught her attention: An all too familiar demon appeared on the field. Questions swarmed her head, but mostly how and why. How was still alive and why, if he was still alive, why was hadn't he told her? I decided I must find out, but Yomi caught me."

Unconsciously, you stopped using vague terms and pronouns.

"Before I finished packing, Yomi tackled me to the ground. He hands clutch my neck. Squirming, I shifted my body until most of it covered the transportation inscription. I recited the incantation, but something went wrong. Without being about to specify a date or place, I was lucky to make it to the human world were a boy took me in."

Kurama wrapped his arms around you tightly as soon as you finished.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I intended to come back, but then my human mother got sick. So much time had pasted, I didn't think you would want me back after leaving you like I did…"

"I just wanted you." You rubbed the tears off your face. "Nothing else mattered."

"I missed you so much." Kurama squeezed you tighter before letting you go. "What Yomi did… I'll kill him for that."

"No, don't." You stopped him. "It isn't worth it. We found each other again. Don't bother with him. He just needed an heir to the throne. I just happened to be the only female he knew. He spent all him time climbing to the top, he didn't stop to find a wife."

"He tried to kill you." Kurama growled.

"Others have done worse in fits of rage." You replied matter-of-factly. You raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Have you ever told a demon his wish wasn't righteous enough to grant after he spent years looking for you? It isn't pretty."

"You are too forgiving." Kurama shook his head.

"No." You smirked. "I can just think of better ways to spend the evening. All of which do not involve anyone else but us." As if reacting to the suggestion, Kurama leaned in. "We have a lot to talk about." You added.

Kurama held your face and brushed your cheek with his thumb. Your eyes widened, realizing he had other plans.

"K-Kurama?" You managed a whisper.

"Shhh…" He said softly. "I don't want to think anymore. I just want to kiss you."

He leaned forward and kissed you, softly at first, then with a growing hunger and urgency. He ran his fingers through your hair. You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring close the space between you and him. One hand trailed down from his neck to feel his chest. It had been much too long since you felt such hunger. You could feel his body tight with desire. If you weren't out in the open, you would let him have you right here and now. Wait… You were in the garden, in _Yomi_'s garden, for everyone to see. With self-control you didn't know you had, you placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed yourself away.

"We're in the garden." You commented, half in a daze.

"Yes." Kurama nodded as he understood he meaning of your abrupt remark. He looked as if he was going to add more, but the clock caught his eye. "It looks like I'm going to be late for the peace talks between Yusuke and Yomi." Kurama stood up. "The others are waiting I'm sure. You're coming right?"

Noticing you hadn't moved, he turned around. "Yomi asked his top seven subordinates, the demons I gathered while I was gone, to observe the talks behind a screen secretly."

You shook your head. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Alright." Kurama nodded. "I'll find you once it is finished."

As he began to walk away, I thought entered your mind. You grabbed his arm. "Promise me you won't die if a war breaks out. I lost you once, I can't handle losing you again."

"I'll do my best." Kurama hugged you tightly.

* * *

><p>The power you felt emitting from the meeting place overshadowed any other you felt before. There was also another presence. Two apparitions with power that rivaled Yomi's and Kurama's. No ordinary war talks were about to take place and you wanted no part in it. Quickly, you packed your things. The complex held more of your things than what was in your room. The closet that held your ballroom gown also had some of your old clothes. Everything that you brought when you were first dragged to Yomi's doorstep you took. Gifts and other similar items you left. You didn't need any reminders of your time with Yomi. When all was said and done, you had two bags. Yet, something was missing. Your book of plants wasn't where you left it. It was the first thing you ever owned or rather the first thing you ever stole. Either way, you weren't leaving with out it. Time was running out. You felt Yomi powering up. If you didn't hurry the demon's peace talks would erupt into war before you were ready. Quick as a whip, you started down the halls to find your book.<p>

After searching the library and every other hiding place to put a book, you found yourself in Lord Yomi's office. You didn't know why he would have your book, but it was the only place left. Slowly, you opened the door. It was empty. He must still be with the others. With stealth a wind ninja would be proud of, you closed the door and surveyed the shelves. Alchemy, training techniques, tax reform, cloning… Gee. No wonder the guy still was unmarried. He probably never left his office for anything other than meals, if even that.

'I was his last chance for an heir.' You thought to yourself. 'He needed a female he liked and trusted enough to have as a mate. It didn't hurt that I appeared vulnerable. I'm sure he'll find a better fit for him. One that won't take his…'

You paused as your fingers found the title. A smiled spread across your face and you hugged it tightly.

"You're still here." You heard Yomi's voice. "And in my office of all places with your book."

"I was just gathering my things." You turned around swiftly. Yomi searched among the papers on his desk. "Yomi about your proposal…"

"Don't worry about it." Yomi didn't face you, focusing on the papers on his desk. "I heard you tell Kurama you recovered your memory… You may leave."

"Thank you." You bowed and headed for the door, but before you left, you stopped. "Yomi I think I understand why you did all of this: Pride and the expectations of being a King. Well, good-bye. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Yomi nodded but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Once Jun left, Yomi paused in his search for a document.<p>

'Pride?' He pondered. 'Did I want to take back what Youko took from me? I liked her, but he got the girl anyways. It's reasonable I would want her back and she was alone and helpless… I thought she'd be ecstatic to share the power and wealth I gained. Plus I would have the satisfaction of winning in the end. Yet, I didn't feel the same about her when I saw her again and she didn't want me either. I couldn't let her leave though. Her secret was revealed and the blow to my status would be devastating. I'd be weak for letting her go and cruel for throwing her out without a mate to protect her. But she tried to leave and what could I do?' Yomi rubbed his temples. 'Then she lost her memory and I thought maybe we could enjoy each other's company, if not love each other. The problems would disappear and no one would be the wiser… But this is better. She is happy and I have no need for a wife.'

"Lord Yomi, it's Shura!" A guard burst through the door, interrupting Yomi's thoughts.

"Is he hurt?" Yomi shouted as he ran down the hall to where his son incubated in a test tube.

Shura cackled excitedly. The bust of energy in Lord Raizen territory awakened him. He was ready to fight and Yomi also felt rejuvenated. It was time he returned to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The next chapter will contain a sexual encounter. Due to the rating level of this story, I will be publishing the chapter without the sex scene here. I am very disappointed I can't post it here. If you want to read it, sent me a PM with your email address and request it. Then you can read which ever chapter you want. Thank you for your ratings and favorite-ings!<br>Oh, and no more song lyrics due to 's policies. Good thing I don't need it to progress the final chapters. ^.^


	22. Chapter 22:Finding Home

Kurama was quiet when you joined him. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, but you dismissed it as nerves. Having to travel though a forest in the Makai did that to many demons. He didn't speak much during the walk to Suzu and Kazuki's tavern either, which made it easy to detect demons before the attacked. It made the journey smooth, but it also worried you. So, when you and Kurama reached your room in the tavern, you confronted him.

"You've been awfully quiet." You said, trying to ease into the subject. "Did something happen at the meeting?"

"The three kings have dismantled their regimes." Kurama answered as he started a fire in the fireplace. "A tournament will the decide the ruler of the Makai."

"Well that's good news, isn't it?" You replied. "You won't have to fight anymore and we can decide what to do while the rest of the world fights."

"Actually, I'll be taking part in the tournament." Kurama braced himself, anticipating your reaction.

"I don't know if you realized this but demons fight to kill." You explained. "Not everyone there will be like the dark tournament fighters who stopped fighting when Koto announced the winner. Do you realize you could be killed?"

"Perhaps, but it is a chance to fight Yusuke again." He paused with a smirk, "Besides, I could win."

You shook your head, realizing he had made up his mind. His fighting spirit yearned for battle. No amount of protesting could change that.

"Just be careful." You sighed. "I'll be watching from the sidelines."

"I knew you'd understand." He kissed your forehead.

"Three hundred years apart and all I get is a kiss on the forehead." You looked at him mischievously. "After all that waiting?"

"I thought you would have found a handsome young demon to entertain you." Kurama pulled your onto his lap. "I didn't realized you took up celibacy after I left."

"Wolves mate for life, Kurama." You smiled.

For the first time in his life, Kurama was at a lost for words. Nothing could adequately describe what he was feeling. All he could do was show you.

You brushed a stray hair from his face before leaning in to kiss him. With that Kurama lost all control. Everything he resisted since he saw you again was now unleashed. Picking you up, Kurama carried you to the bed and put you down. Searing kisses trailed over your body as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of your dress. You giggled. It seemed he wasn't as skilled at undressing a female as he once was.

"You lost your touch." A clever smile touched your lips. You reached behind to undo the clasps holding up your dress.

"My eighteen year old human body is new to this." Kurama admitted.

"We'll fix that shortly." You whispered.

* * *

><p>The morning sun drifted in through the window in the morning, waking Kurama. You were already awake.<p>

"Good morning." You smiled as you snuggled into his chest.

"Morning." He replied sleepily. "Why are you up already?"

"I was just thinking." You sighed. "I know you said you want to fight in the tournamet… But what about after that? I could never ask you to leave your mother and family in the human world for me. Drifting between the two worlds would be exhausting and difficult…"

You paused, waiting for a replied. When he said nothing, you continued. "I dislike violence and the constant fighting in the Makai. I would fit in with humans better than demons if it weren't for these." You gestured to your ears and tail. "Genkai is reaching an age were she I'm sure she would take on an apprentice for the shrine. Then she could retire in peace. I have a few talents humans find attractive… fortune telling, wish granting and you could help the occasional psychic. It would attract tourist and locals."

"You've been thinking about this awhile haven't you?" Kurama scratched his head.

"You slept longer than I expected." You answered. "I've waited three hundred years. I can wait a few more until you're at an age its acceptable to marry, but I can't stand being separated again."

"Why don't you do what you did to enter the human world before?" Kurama asked.

"It's not very reliable." You shifted uncomfortable. "I would lose my demonic features, but who knows where or when I'll show up. Even though I used the incantation right after you appeared as Youko at the Dark Tournament, I arrived a few months after the tournament ended. Besides, the spirit world doesn't like demons entering the human world and making it a home."

"Well, we'll just have to go to the spirit world," Kurama gave you a sly smile, "And ask for permission to enter."

"Psh." You waved off the idea. "As if King Enma would take the time to listen to a demon's plea. He probably thinks of demons as mindless scum."

"I don't know about that." Kurama sat up. "But, his son, Koenma, might listen to a friend calling in a favor…"

"Like I know-…" You stopped in midsentence, noticing Kurama's smile. That sly fox had a plan all a long. He just didn't tell you.

* * *

><p>Apprehension filled you as you walked past the great gate. Red and gold decor filled the walls. You were in awe… That is, until Kurama led you past another set of doors to a room with ogres running every which way and papers scattered everywhere. Amidst the confusion, a baby sat in a large chair behind a desk.<p>

"Oh, dear." You swooped up the child. "Kurama, we have to find his parents."

"But Jun-"

"We can talk to Koenma later." You interrupted. "This baby needs to be reunited with his family, first. He can't be here with ogres running all over the place. It isn't safe."

"I'm not a baby!" The child shouted in your arms, almost causing you to drop him.

"Koenma, may I present Jun." Kurama held his forehead. "Jun, the Prince of the Spirit World, Koenma."

Wordlessly, you placed him back on the chair, fixing his hat before trying to scoot away, inconspicuously.

_Great first impression, Jun._ You cursed yourself.

"This is the demon in question, Kurama?" Koenma avoided eye-contact with you. You didn't blame him after you treated him like a baby. "I must say, I never expected a demon to be so…so motherly."

You noticed him glance at your bosom and realized he was pushed against it when you held him. A deep blush of embarrassment covered your cheeks. Your display earlier provided him with plenty of evidence for your motherly disposition.

"Alright." He folded his hands. "Take a chair and explain your request."

You told Koenma everything you told Kurama earlier. You explained that you would never ask Kurama to leave his family in the human world, but going between the two worlds all the time is illegal, not to mention exhausting. Then you told Koenma of your plan and what you could and would do if you were in the human world. Only nodding occasionally, Koenma was silent. Afterward, he leapt from his chair and looked out the window.

"After what everything you two did to get back together, it would put cruel for me to just dismiss you." Koenma said. "However, how to I know your powers are strong enough to work in Genkai's temple? Fortunetellers often receive more than one guest at a time. School girls are too scared to go alone. So, I have a challenge for you."

He waited for you to nodded before continuing. "Sing my views on you leaving to the human world, why you want to leave and finally, what any other demon would do if I unleashed them into the human world. For the last one, I'll give you a hint: It wouldn't be pretty. So, go ahead. In one song sing of all these different, clashing views."

With a deep breath, you gathered your thoughts. It was difficult, but you understood why. Koenma wanted to make sure you could handle what you wished for. For the first time, someone else was judging your wish.

"This will be slightly longer than usual." You drew three circles on the ground. "This is your circle, Koenma. My view will be sung when I step in the second circle. Finally, the last ciricle is for the lower class, impulsive, brainless demons you referred to earlier."

Before you started, you waited for his nod. Once you received it, you stepped in his circle and sang.

(In Koenma's circle):

"_The world is cruel  
>The world is wicked<br>You are deformed  
>And you are strange<br>And these are crimes  
>For which the world<br>Shows little pity  
>Out there they'll revile you<br>as a monster  
><em>_Why open the door  
>To all their vile perversion?<br>Stay down here  
>Because It's nice."<em>

Then you stepped into your circle, but didn't miss a beat:

"_Hid beneath the desert within halls of rock and stone  
>Gazing at the moonlight up above me<br>All my life I've wondered as I toil down here below  
>What that friggin' Enma guy wants of me<br>All my life I've yearned to see Kurama's face again  
>Wondering if he should still love or hate me.<br>Out there living in Japan._"

You paused before singing another demon's reaction to the gift of living the human world:

"_Out there where I'll be free to track them down and end their lives  
>Through the dunes and villages I'll hunt them<br>Every man will shout and scream and cry out for their wives  
>While I grab their babies and I punt them<br>If I could carve their skin  
>I'd torture every infant."<em>

You bowed to signal you had finished. When you looked up again, Koenma's jaw was practically on the floor.

"I would like to point out that I don't support the last view at all." You quickly added. "That was just what a blood-thirsty demon would do. My past shows very little, if any, violence."

"Yes, yes." Koenma replied. "I know. I read your file before you arrived." He walked over to you and Kurama and then sat on his desk. "The human world is not as peaceful as you think. It's not a fairly tale place. Wars rage there just like in the Makai. Luckily, Kurama will be there with you."

He snapped his fingers and your ears and tail disappeared. Your fingers reached up in disbelief. The claws left your hands as well. You appeared as human as Kurama.

"I repressed your demon side just like Kurama." Koenma explained. "You can call upon it if needed. However, I would refrain from it if possible. You use spirit energy to 'grant wishes' so you don't need your demon side to work with Genkai. After the tournament, you can return with Kurama to the human world."

Embracing Kurama, you smiled. Your new life with Kurama started now.

* * *

><p>The epilogue is next so please stay tuned!<p>

Disclaimer: The song used was a fan based parody of a fan based parody. Please do not sue us. We have no cash. We are just fans with no life. Out There from the film Hunchback of Notre Dame is property of Disney. Please support the official release. Also Marik's Out There belongs to littlekuriboh. ***Cough*** check it out on Youtube ***Cough*. **


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

Epilogue:

Two young girls giggled and ran down the stairs back to the town below. Visitors to Genkai's temple increased enough to make a profit but not enough to annoy Genkai. Although, you suspected any more giddy girls and she would reach her limit. After two weeks in the human world, word spread quickly about a shrine maiden whose predictions about the future were extremely accurate. Now, five years later, high school girls who worried about their love life visited frequently. All in all, everything was going nicely. Kurama went to a nearby college and saw you on weekends and breaks. He would be finished in one month and you were thankful for that.

On this particular weekend, Kurama asked to meet you at the park for a walk. You had not walked far past the entrance when Kurama caught you.

"You made it." Kurama greeted you with a hug. "I was afraid work would keep you."

"I was able to sneak away." You smiled. "They'll just have to wait until tomorrow to have their fortune told."

Kurama led the way into the park, your arm in his.

"Do you remember this place?" He asked when you approached a grand oak off the path.

"This is where you found me." Nostalgia filled you as you touched the trunk. "How could I forget?"

"It was here that we were reunited and started our life together over." Kurama smiled. "Which bring me to the reason I asked to me you here… I was offered a job."

"So soon?" You tilted your head. "You haven't even finished you courses yet."

"Its starts this summer." Kurama explained. "Right after I earn my degree. I'll be working in a research facility studying plant cell biology. My first assignment will be to gain a better understanding of the biosynthesis of plant hemicelluloses and working toward the development of plants with improved cell wall properties."

You nodded. Some of the things he said went right over your head, but you understood the basic concept. He would be working to genetically engineer plants with supposedly superior qualities. But what did that mean for you and him?

"Where is this research facility?" You asked.

"In the next prefecture." He answered. "And that's the other reason I brought you here. I want you to come and live with me. I'll earn enough to afford an apartment. The commute to Genkai's isn't bad from there."

"You want to move in together…" You stated more than questioned. "Kurama I have something to tell you. Maybe you should sit down…" Kurama sat under the tree and you knelt in front of him. "Remember how you said we couldn't get married or start a family yet because you're not quite at the right age in human years? Well, someone disagreed or to be more precise, two little someones disagreed."

"You mean you're... " Kurama was too flabbergasted to continue. "What is it, a boy or a girl?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." You smiled and nodded.

Author's Note:

Thank you all for the words of encouragement in the reviews! I wouldn't have had the motivation to write so much without it. So this is the end. I must say I'm a little disappointed I could use the song "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones for Yomi or "A Moment Like This" by Chanee and N'Evergreen for Jun and Kurama. All in all, I'm happy with the ending. I have started another fanfic about Yomi (Because I can't leave him alone!). It will be a suspense/romance. Please read if you're interested.

Here is a Preview:

The Revolution greatly changed the Makai. After the Demon World Tournament, everything changed. The rich and powerful could no longer influence Lords. King Enki controlled all three segments of the demon world. A demon named Ichi made his fortune during the tournament. He didn't compete, but he produced and sold medical supplies for the event. Naturally, such a large event had many competitors and many injuries. Ichi barely kept up with the demand. When it ended, he had more money he could spend. To celebrate, he decided to host a for all the nobles of Gaarara, his home territory. Haruhi and her family attended. As she conversed with a friend of the family, a flash caught her eye. On the second floor, an archer focused on the party below. Slowly, he pulled an arrow back. Immediately, she followed the projection of the arrow and jumped on the fellow it was aimed at. The arrow whizzed past her, as if in slow motion. She felt the arrow cut through her hair, taking her ribbon with it. As the stray hair fell in front of her face, she looked down at the demon it was intended for. He was tall, easily 7 feet, and muscular. In hindsight, she was appalled her small frame knocked him down.

" 'At blook almost did yer in." The event flustered her enough to let her cockney accent out. "Didn't ye see 'im? Are ye alright?"

"I will be once you get off me." He groaned.

"Oh, yes." She scrambled to get off him. "I'm so sorry."

When she composed herself, she recognized the demon as past Lord of Gaarara, Lord Yomi. A fearsome demon, he competed in the tournament and almost won. Currently, he owned a large patch of land and rented it to tenets. Due to clever manipulation of the stock market and his rental polices, he became very wealthy. The host rushed over to Yomi.

"Are you alright, Lord Yomi?" He asked. "I had my guards arrest the demon right away."

"I'm fine." Yomi replied, bitterly. "If this wild creature hadn't tackled me, I'd me even better."

If She had any sense she would have walked away after that. However, his tone annoyed her.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi's temper quickly took over. It was a wonder her cockney accent remained hidden this time. "I saved your life!"

"I would have been fine." He countered. "It is typical of a woman to act rashly and foolishly meddle. Learn your place. Your just a pretty face to use when convenient."

She was a different demon back then. She accepted his words. A lot had changed. She changed. A submissive attitude wouldn't help now. Her livelihood depended on this job.


End file.
